


Stranger At My Place

by Gu_Tango



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Tango/pseuds/Gu_Tango
Summary: Homeless Deckard got lucky that he found a luxury apartment room without its owner, so he just 'borrow' the place to stay for a while...Au : HummingbirdLuke Hobbs / Homeless Deckard Shaw





	1. Chapter 1

**00**

**Intro**

  
  


เดคคาร์ด ชอว์ลืมตาตื่นด้วยความงัวเงีย มือปัดป่ายไปยังพื้นที่ว่างข้างเตียง… เขากระพริบตาไล่ความง่วงออกไปและปรับสภาพสายตาก่อนจะมองไปข้างกาย

...ว่างเปล่า…

... _ กลับไปแล้วงั้นเหรอ?... _

เขาถอนหายใจ พลิกตัวซบหมอนหนุนนุ่มหวังจะนอนต่ออีกสักนิด…

**“มองหาคู่นอนเมื่อคืนเหรอ?”**

“!?” 

เสียงของใครบางคนดังขึ้นภายในห้อง ทำให้เขารีบพลิกตัวกลับมาแล้วยันกายลุกขึ้นนั่ง ตวัดสายตาไปยังทิศทางของเสียง

ชายร่างใหญ่ผิวแทนไร้ผมในชุดสูทสีเทาเข้มคนหนึ่งยืนกอดอกอยู่ตรงประตูห้องนอน ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มนั้นจ้องตรงมาที่เขา

“อ๊ะ อ๊ะ อย่าขยับ” ชายคนดังกล่าวยกปืนขึ้นเล็งไปที่คนบนเตียงเมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายทำท่าเหมือนจะลุกยืน

“แกเป็นใครวะ?” เดคคาร์ดถาม

“ฉันต่างหากที่ต้องเป็นฝ่ายถามคำถามนั้น แกเป็นใคร? แล้วเข้ามาทำอะไรในบ้านฉัน?”

_ โอ...ฉิบหายแล้ว… _ เดคคาร์ดกัดผนังกระพุ้งแก้มตนเอง “แกเป็นเจ้าของห้องชุดนี้เหรอ?”

“ใช่” 

“...ไม่ใช่ว่าแกต้องกลับมาช่วงซัมเมอร์เหรอ?” เดคคาร์ดไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมจู่ๆเจ้าของห้องที่ควรจะหายไปทำงาน ณ ต่างประเทศเป็นเวลา 3 เดือนกลับมายืนอยู่ตรงนี้ได้ นี่มันเพิ่งจะ 2 เดือนเอง

“งานเสร็จเร็วก็กลับเร็วขึ้น” ชายผู้เป็นเจ้าของห้องยักไหล่ตอบระหว่างสืบเท้าเข้ามาใกล้เตียง

เดคคาร์ดอยากขยับ แต่ปืนในมืออีกฝ่ายที่ชี้มาทางเขานั้นทำให้เรื่องง่ายอย่างการออกลุกจากเตียงกลายเป็นเรื่องยาก

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มของเจ้าของห้องมองสำรวจร่างอันเปลือยเปล่าที่มีเพียงผ้าห่มผืนบางซึ่งพาดปิดส่วนลับอยู่หมิ่นเหม่ของชายแปลกหน้าตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า

“หุ่นดีนี่นา” เจ้าของบ้านออกความเห็น

“...ขอบคุณ” แม้จะเอ่ยปากขอบคุณ ทว่าหน้าและดวงตาของเดคคาร์ดนั้นหาได้ยิ้มด้วยไม่ สมองกำลังคิดหาวิธีหนีออกจากสถานการณ์ตรงหน้านี้อย่างเร่งด่วน

“เห็นว่านายไปโกหกเพื่อนบ้านฉันไว้...” 

“...”

“...ว่าเป็นคนรักของฉันงั้นสิ?”

_ แม่งเอ๊ย! _ เดคคาร์ดกลืนน้ำลายอย่างยากลำบากพอๆกับบังคับสีหน้าให้เป็นปกติ

“เป็นเรื่องจริง?”

“...”

“เงียบแบบนี้แปลว่ายอมรับสินะ”

“นั่นมันเหตุสุดวิสัย” เดคคาร์ดภาวนาให้อีกฝ่ายเดินใกล้เข้ามาในระยะที่เอื้อมถึงเพราะเขาจะได้แย่งปืนได้

เหมือนโชคไม่เข้าข้าง เจ้าของห้องร่างใหญ่หยุดยืนอยู่แค่ปลายเตียง ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะก้าวมาใกล้ขึ้นอีกแต่อย่างใด ปืนยังคงเล็งไปที่คนบนเตียง “ลุกขึ้นยืน แล้วหันหน้าเข้าผนังห้อง” เขาสั่ง

เดคคาร์ดทำตามอย่างระมัดระวัง

“ประสานมือไว้ที่ท้ายทอย”

เดคคาร์ดทำตามอย่างไม่ขัดขืน ยังคงรอจังหวะที่อีกฝ่ายเดินเข้ามาใกล้เพื่อตอบโต้ 

...ยังไม่ทันที่เขาจะหันไปแย่งปืนก็รู้สึกถึงแรงกระแทกที่หลังศีรษะอย่างแรง เขาจึงตัดสินใจเหวี่ยงศอกไปด้านหลังหวังทำร้ายอีกฝ่ายกลับไปบ้าง แต่นอกจากจะศอกใส่อากาศแล้ว เขายังโดนทุบซ้ำที่จุดเดิมตรงหลังศีรษะอีกต่างหาก 

_ ...แย่แล้ว… _

ความเจ็บปวดแผ่กระจายทั่วศีรษะพร้อมกับสติของเขาที่ค่อยๆดับวูบลง…

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**01**

**The Beginning **

... _ หนาว… _

เดคคาร์ด ชอว์นั่งขดตัวเสมือนลูกบอลที่มุม _ ห้อง _ ซึ่งทำจากกระดาษลังสีน้ำตาลเก่าๆ เสื้อกันหนาวขาดๆแสนโทรมไม่ได้ช่วยปกป้องเขาจากความหนาวเย็นนี้เลยสักนิดในวันที่ลอนดอนฝนตกฟ้ารั่วในยามค่ำคืนแบบนี้ 

“เดค เดค!” เสียงของหญิงสาวที่เขาคุ้นเคยคนหนึ่งเรียกเขาจากอีกฝั่งของผนังลังกระดาษ 

เดคคาร์ดโผล่หัวออกจากห้องลังกระดาษที่เขาใช้เป็นที่ซุกหัวนอนเพื่อคุยกับหญิงสาว “มีอะไรรึอิซาเบล?”

“พวกมันมากันอีกแล้ว!” หญิงสาวเจ้าของนามอิซาเบลเสียงสั่น “เราจะทำยังไงกันดี?” 

เดคคาร์ดจิ๊ปาก เขาล่ะทั้งเกลียดทั้งเบื่อเหลือเกินกับเจ้าพวกนักเลงหรือลูกกระจ๊อกผู้มีอิธิพลที่เที่ยวไล่รีดไถและทำร้ายคนจรจัดไร้บ้านอย่างพวกเขา “ไม่เป็นไร เดี๋ยวฉันจะไล่พวกมันไปเอง”

อิซาเบลพยักหน้าเป็นเชิงรับรู้ “แต่เราไม่มีอะไรให้พวกมันไถแล้วนะ” 

เดคคาร์ดถอนหายใจ พวกเขามักโดนไถเงินหรือไม่ก็เสื้อผ้าดีๆที่ผู้ใจบุญบริจาคให้อยู่บ่อยครั้ง 

**“เฮ้ย! ออกมาให้หมด! ไอ้พวกขอทาน! ถ้าไม่ออกมาดีๆพวกฉันจะเผาลังกระดาษเน่าๆพวกนี้ให้หมด!”**

เสียงตะโกนจากด้านนอกลังกระดาษดังขึ้น ทำเอาบรรดาคนไร้บ้านตื่นตกใจกันเป็นแถว

เดคคาร์ดกับอิซาเบลลอบมองหน้ากัน ก่อนจะทำตามที่พวกนั้นว่า ค่อยๆออกจากที่ซุกหัวนอนเพียงที่เดียวแล้วเดินไปยืนต่อจากเหล่าคนไร้บ้านที่ยืนเรียงแถวกันอยู่ที่กำแพงโดยมีชายร่างสูงกับร่างเตี้ยที่ดูก็รู้ว่าไม่ได้มาดีเดินสำรวจพวกเขาแต่ละคนอย่างไตร่ตรอง

“หือ? แกมาทางนี้ซิ” ชายร่างเตี้ยกระดิกนิ้วเรียกอิซาเบล 

แม้จะกลัว แต่อิซาเบลก็ยอมเดินเข้าไปใกล้ชายร่างเตี้ยโดยมีสายตาของเดคคาร์ดคอยมองตามอยู่ตลอด

ชายร่างเตี้ยเชยคางหญิงสาวไร้บ้านเพื่อพิจารณาหน้าของเธอซึ่งเธอพยายามหันหน้าหนีจนเขาหงุดหงิดและง้างมือขึ้น “อยู่เฉยๆสิวะนังนี่!”

**พลั่ก!**

ยังไม่ทันที่ชายร่างเตี้ยจะทันได้ลงมือกับอิซาเบล เดคคาร์ดก็พลันชิงลงมือก่อน เขาใช้ร่างตนเองกระแทกชายร่างเตี้ยจนล้มลง จากนั้นหันไปถีบชายร่างสูงที่ยังยืนงงอยู่จนเซถลาไปข้างหลัง 

“วิ่ง!” 

สิ้นเสียงตะโกนของเดคคาร์ด กลุ่มคนไร้บ้านแตกฮือกันเยี่ยงแมลงสาบ ต่างคนต่างวิ่งหนีกันไปในทิศทางต่างๆโดยไม่รอช้า

“ไอ้เวรเอ๊ย! มัวงงอะไรอยู่ ตามมันไปเซ่!” ชายร่างเตี้ยตะโกนสั่งชายร่างสูงที่มาด้วยกันเมื่อเห็นตัวต้นเหตุที่ก่อความวุ่นวายวิ่งหนีไปเป็นคนสุดท้าย

ชายร่างสูงเมื่อตั้งหลักได้ก็ไล่กวดเจ้าคนที่ถีบเขาทันที…

  
  


ความหนาวเย็นและเปียกชื้นจากฝนที่ตกลงมาไม่ขาดสายทำให้ร่างทั้งร่างของเดคคาร์ดหนาวสั่นฟันกระทบกันจนแทบก้าวขาไม่ออก ทว่าเขาก็ยังต้องวิ่งต่อไปเมื่อเหลียวหลังไปมองแล้วเห็นร่างสูงโย่งของพวกอันธพาลวิ่งไล่มาอย่างต่อเนื่องไม่หยุด

เขามองเห็นตึกไม่สูงไม่เตี้ยอยู่ข้างหน้า ด้านข้างของตึกมีบันไดหนีไฟที่ไม่มีประตูกั้นอยู่ 

“หยุดนะโว้ย!”

เสียงที่ไล่หลังมานั้นทำให้เดคคาร์ดยิ่งเร่งฝีเท้าพาตัวเองวิ่งขึ้นบันไดหนีไฟของตึกตรงหน้า 

“นึกว่าจะหนีพ้นเหรอวะ!?” เจ้าคนตัวสูงวิ่งตามมาถึงบันไดหนีไฟและวิ่งทันเป้าหมายออย่างไม่ยากเย็น มือยาวเอื้อมจับขาของคนที่กำลังวิ่งอยู่ข้างหน้าและกระชากร่างของอีกฝ่ายลงมา

เดคคาร์ดที่กำลังขึ้นบันไดถึงชั้น 2 ถูกดึงขาจนเสียหลักล้มลงเข่ากระแทกขั้นบันได ก่อนจะโดนลากลงไปเตะอัดเข้าที่สีข้าง

“เก่งนักใช่มั้ยห๊ะ? เก่งนักสินะ!” ชายร่างสูงเตะใส่คนไร้บ้านไม่ยั้ง แถมยังจิกผมเผ้าที่รุงรังของอีกฝ่ายแล้วกระแทกศีรษะนั้นเข้ากับราวบันไดอีกต่างหาก

ความเจ็บปวดทำให้เดคคาร์ดตาพร่า เขากัดฟันถีบสวนไปที่อกของอีกฝ่ายอย่างสุดแรง ส่งร่างของหมอนั่นหงายหลังล้มกลิ้งลงขั้นบันไดไปจนถึงชั้นล่างสุด ก่อนจะพยุงตัววิ่งขึ้นบันไดต่อไปโดยไม่หันไปมอง

ไม่นานนักเขาก็วิ่งขึ้นมาถึงชั้นดาดฟ้าของตึก เขาหยุดพักเพื่อหายใจและฟังเสียงฝีเท้าไปด้วย 

เสียงฝีเท้าดังไล่หลังมาจากทางบันไดหนีไฟ ก็แปลว่าเจ้าคนตัวสูงนั่นไม่ได้ตกบันไดคอหักตายและยังกำลังไล่ตามเขาอยู่ 

_ ปัดโธ่โว้ย!  _ เคดดาร์คกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งหาที่หลบบนชั้นนี้ พลันสายตาเหลือบไปเห็นหน้าต่างกระจกบานหนึ่งซึ่งอยู่สุดทางของดาดฟ้า มันดูเหมือนหน้าต่างดาดฟ้าของห้องชุดสักห้องที่อยู่ใต้เท้าเขา

เดคคาร์ดไม่รอช้า ตรงเข้าไปหมายเปิดหน้าต่าง ทว่ามันถูกลงกลอนอยู่จากด้านใน 

_ ให้ตายสิ เปิดเดี๋ยวนี้!  _ เดคคาร์ดกัดฟันกรอดขณะพยายามดึงบานหน้าต่างเพื่อเปิดอยู่หลายครั้ง จนในที่สุดกลอนตะขอที่ยึดไว้ก็คลายออกและเขาสามารถเปิดหน้าต่างนั่นได้สำเร็จ 

เขารีบมุดเข้าบานหน้าต่างก่อนจะเหยียบกับความว่างเปล่าและร่วงลงสู่พื้นห้องอย่างแรง ส่วนหน้าต่างนั้นปิดงับลงมาตามเดิมเหมือนไม่มีใครพยายามงัดมันมาก่อน 

เดคคาร์ดยันตัวลุกขึ้นยืนอย่างทุลักทุเล หันรีหันขวางเพื่อสำรวจรอบๆ

...ในห้องนั้นมืดสนิท…

...ไม่มีใครอยู่…

...มีเพียงแสงสะท้อนจากด้านนอกหน้าต่างผ่านผ้าม่านบางๆของห้องชุดนี้เท่านั้น…

เขาเดินไปที่หน้าต่างบานหนึ่งซึ่งเขาเห็นเงาสะท้อนของชายร่างสูงที่ไล่ตามมาอยู่ข้างนอก ก่อนจะรีบเปิดไฟดวงหนึ่งใกล้หน้าต่างนั้นเพื่อไล่อีกฝ่าย และมันก็ได้ผลเมื่อชายร่างใหญ่เห็นแสงไฟจากในห้องก็ชะงักเท้า ยืนลังเลอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง จากนั้นรีบลงบันไดหนีไฟไปอย่างรวดเร็ว…

เดคคาร์ดถอนหายใจ เอนหลังพิงผนังข้างหน้าต่าง หลับตาลงเพื่อคลายความเครียดและพยายามสงบสติอารมณ์ 

_ เอาล่ะ มันไปแล้ว...มันไปแล้ว...ใจเย็นๆ ค่อยๆตั้งสติ… _ เขาบอกตัวเอง และครู่ต่อมาก็ลืมตา 

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอำพันมองสำรวจไปรอบห้องชุดที่เขาตกลงมา มันเป็นห้องที่กว้างใหญ่พอควร เฟอนิเจอร์ทุกชิ้นล้วนแต่เรียบหรูและอยู่ในตำแหน่งที่เหมาะมั่นสวยงาม บนผนังห้องมีภาพวาดสีน้ำมันราคาแพงแขวนโชว์อยู่หลายจุด มีห้องนอน 1 ห้อง ห้องนั่งเล่นกับห้องครัวแยกส่วนกันชัดเจนแม้ไม่มีประตูกั้น มีจุดซักผ้าและระเบียงตากผ้าอยู่ส่วนหลังห้องด้านหลังครัว เขาไม่เห็นห้องน้ำ จึงเดาว่ามันต้องอยู่ในห้องนอนอย่างแน่นอน 

เดคคาร์ดพาร่างเปียกปอนและสะบักสะบอมของตนไปยังห้องน้ำในห้องนอน ค่อยๆถอดเสื้อผ้าออกด้วยมือที่สั่นเทา จากนั้นมองสำรวจตัวเองในกระจก

ผมเผ้ายาวยุ่งเหยิงเป็นสังกะตังและมีเลือดปะปนจากบาดแผลที่ถูกกระแทกกับราวบันได ใบหน้ามีรอยพกช้ำ หนวดเครารุงรัง ขอบตาคล้ำเนื่องจากพักผ่อนไม่เพียงพอ ตามเนื้อตัวที่เลอะเทอะสกปรกมีรอยแผลเป็นประปราย แต่ที่ดูแย่ที่สุดในตอนนี้เห็นจะเป็นบริเวณชายโครงที่เพิ่งโดนเตะมา มันช้ำในเป็นวงกว้างจนผิวเนื้อแถวนั้นเป็นสีม่วงเข้ม…

_ ซี่โครงน่าจะร้าว 2-3 ซี่… _ เดคคาร์ดเกลียดที่สุดก็คือยามที่เกิดการบาดเจ็บที่กระดูก เพราะเขาไม่มีเงินไปหาหมอรักษาตัว

เขากดที่มุมหนึ่งของกระจก ได้ยินเสียง  _ แกร๊ก _ แล้วบานกระจกก็เปิดออกเผยให้เห็นที่เก็บอุปกรณ์ต่างๆที่อยู่ภายในนั้น 

เดคคาร์ดตัดสินใจหยิบแบตตาเลี่ยนกับครีมสำหรับโกนหนวดออกมา ปิดตู้กระจกและเพ่งมองตัวเองอีกครั้ง… 

...เขาต้องทำอะไรสักอย่างกับรูปลักษณ์ที่น่าหงุดหงิดนี้เสียแล้ว…

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**02**

**New Self, Perhaps?**

  
  


เช้าวันต่อมา…

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอำพันของเดคคาร์ดค่อยๆเปิดขึ้นเมื่อถูกก่อกวนด้วยแสงแดดยามเช้าที่ส่องลอดช่องว่างระหว่างผ้าม่านเข้ามาแยงหน้าแยงตา เขากระพริบตามองเพดานและเหม่ออยู่ครู่หนึ่ง…

ตอนนี้เขานอนอยู่บนที่นอนใหญ่นุ่มสีขาวสะอาด แขนข้างหนึ่งกอดหมอนพิงสีข้างข้างที่ช้ำเอาไว้ เมื่อคืนนี้เขาไม่ได้ห่มผ้าหรืออาบน้ำเสียด้วยซ้ำ จำได้ว่าหลังจากถอดเสื้อผ้าสกปรก โกนหนวดโกนผมแล้วก็ตรงดิ่งมานอนหลับด้วยความอ่อนเพลียทันทีเลย…

เดคคาร์ดระบายลมทางจมูก ก่อนจะลุกจากเตียงพาร่างที่มีเพียงกางเกงชั้นในตัวเดียวของตนไปยังห้องน้ำ ก้มเก็บเสื้อผ้าบนพื้นที่ถอดทิ้งไว้ตั้งแต่เมื่อคืนใส่ถุงขยะ ตามด้วยเก็บกวาดเศษผมบนพื้นและอ่างล้างหน้าจนสะอาด จากนั้นจึงเริ่มต้นอาบน้ำชำระล้างร่างกาย 

เมื่ออาบน้ำเสร็จก็เดินมาที่ตู้เสื้อผ้าเพื่อหาชุดใหม่ใส่ ทันทีที่เปิดตู้ออกมา เขาก็ต้องตกตะลึงกับชุดสูทเนื้อผ้าดีและเสื้อผ้าที่เห็นก็รู้ว่าราคาแพงมากมายก่ายกองอัดแน่นอยู่ภายในตู้นี้

อา...ไม่ว่าเจ้าของห้องนี้จะเป็นใครก็แล้วแต่ เขาอยากจะขอบคุณเจ้าหมอนั่นที่รวยขนาดนี้เสียจริงๆ! เพราะลำพังเขาคนเดียวไม่มีปัญญาหาเงินมาซื้อเสื้อผ้าดีๆแพงๆแบบนี้ใส่ได้แน่นอน

เสื้อผ้าชุดส่วนมากจะหลวมไปบ้างเล็กน้อย เดาว่าเจ้าของห้องชุดนี้คงเป็นคนที่ตัวสูงมาก เดคคาร์ดเลือกชุดสูทสีกรมท่าเข้มตัวหนึ่งที่พอดีตัวเขาและเริ่มแต่งตัว จากนั้นมองดูตนเองในกระจกซึ่งเปลี่ยนไปเหมือนเป็นคนละคนกับขอทานสกปรกเมื่อวาน…

...เขาในตอนนี้ดูดีชะมัด… 

...ดูรวยและภูมิฐาน…

...แต่…

...แม้จะดูรวยแค่ไหน แต่ตัวตนที่แท้จริงของเขาก็ไม่ใช่คนรวยอยู่ดี…

เขาเดินสำรวจในห้องอีกครั้งก็พบกับกองจดหมายที่ถูกสอดเข้ามาในช่องรับจดหมายที่ประตูห้อง จดหมายที่ไม่มีใครแตะเรียงทับกันอย่างมั่วๆหลายฉบับบ่งบอกว่าเจ้าของห้องนี้ไม่อยู่บ้านมาระยะหนึ่งแล้ว 

เขารวบกองจดหมายทั้งหมดไปวางที่โต๊ะเตี้ยหน้าโซฟาห้องรับแขกและเริ่มขุดคุ้ยจนเจอสิ่งที่เขาต้องการ...ซึ่งก็คือจดหมายบัตรเครดิตจากธนาคาร…

  
  


การจะหาซื้ออาหาร ยาและชุดปฐมพยาบาลต้องใช้เงินฉันใด การตามหาคนต้องใช้เงินฉันนั้น…

เดคคาร์ดกดเงินจำนวนหนึ่งจากบัตรเครดิตที่เขาได้มาจากจดหมายในห้องพักหรูที่ตนตัดสินใจใช้เป็นที่อยู่ชั่วคราว จากนั้นเดินตรงไปยังจุดที่คนไร้บ้านมักจะจับกลุ่มกัน...ที่ๆเขาจากมาเมื่อคืนนี้… ปรากฏว่าเขาไม่พบคนที่คุ้นหน้าเลย พวกคนไร้บ้านที่วิ่งหนีกันกระจัดกระจายเมื่อคืนนี้ไม่มีใครวนกลับมาที่นี่อีกแม้แต่คนเดียว...

ตกเย็นเดคคาร์ดแวะไปที่โบสถ์แห่งหนึ่งที่เขามักมาเข้าคิวต่อแถวเพื่อรับซุปฟรีประทังชีวิตจากบาทหลวงผู้ใจบุญท่านหนึ่ง

“อ้าว เดคไม่ใช่เรอะนั่น?” บาทหลวงผิวสีที่กำลังตักซุปแจกกลุ่มคนไร้บ้านอยู่สังเกตเห็นเขาและยิ้มทักทาย

“สายัณห์สวัสดิ์ คุณพ่อ” เดคคาร์ดทักตอบ 

“คุณดู...ดีขึ้นนะ” บาทหลวงมองสำรวจคนตรงหน้า ยากจะเชื่อว่าคนๆนี้คือคนเดียวกับคนไร้บ้านแต่งตัวมอซอหัวสังกะตังยุ่งเหยิงที่เขาคุ้นหน้าอยู่บ่อยๆ “ได้ชุดนี้มาจากไหนล่ะ?”

เดคคาร์ดฝืนยิ้ม “พระเจ้าคงเห็นใจผม เลยประทานพรให้”

“โอ…”

“จริงสิ คุณเห็นอิซาเบลมั้ย?”

“อิซาเบล?” บาทหลวงเลิกคิ้ว “ไม่นี่ ไม่เห็นตั้งแต่เมื่อคืนแล้ว เกิดอะไรขึ้นเหรอ?”

“ผมไม่รู้ เพราะผมไม่เห็นหล่อนเลย” เดคคาร์ดตัดสินใจไม่เล่าเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อคืนนี้ให้อีกฝ่ายฟัง “ถ้าคุณเห็นเธอก็ช่วยบอกผมทีนะ”

“ไม่มีปัญหา” 

  
  


เดคคาร์ดนั่งหางานผ่านเว็บไซต์ออนไลน์โดยแลปทอปที่อยู่ในห้องชุด โชคดีที่นายเจ้าของห้องนามว่า  _ ลุค ฮอบส์ _ ไม่ได้ใส่รหัสล็อคเครื่องเอาไว้ เขาจึงเปิดใช้งานมันได้อย่างสบายบรื๋อ 

เขาถอนหายใจขณะเลื่อนเม้าส์ลงมาเรื่อยๆ งานส่วนมากต้องการวุฒิการศึกษาอย่างน้อยก็ระดับดิปโลม่า ...ซึ่งเขาไม่ได้เรียนสูงขนาดนั้นเนื่องจากฐานะทางบ้าน นั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่เขาเข้าร่วมการเป็นทหารโดยหวังว่าค่าตอบแทนจะทำให้ฐานะความเป็นอยู่ของที่บ้านจะดีขึ้น ทว่าเรื่องบ้าๆก็เกิดขึ้นมากมายจนทำให้สภาพจิตใจของเขาพัง ตกต่ำยับเยิน สุดท้ายเขาก็หนีจากการเป็นทหารกลายมาเป็นคนไร้บ้านอย่างทุกวันนี้…

แม้จะตกต่ำกลายเป็นคนไร้บ้าน ทว่าเขาก็ยังมีความฝัน นั่นก็คือการหางานหาเงินสร้างตัวตนใหม่ให้ดีขึ้นกว่าความเป็นอยู่เดิมให้ได้… และตอนนี้ก็เป็นโอกาสอันดีของเขาที่พระเจ้าหรือเทพองค์ใดก็แล้วแต่ประทานมาให้ เขามีหรือจะยอมปล่อยมันให้หลุดลอยไป?… ไม่มีทางเสียล่ะ!

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**03**

**Jobs**

งานที่ร้านอาหารจีนนั้นไม่เลว เขาทำงานง่ายๆเช่นล้างจาน เตรียมวัตถุดิบต่างๆให้เชฟ ทำความสะอาดร้านและทิ้งขยะ 

เนื่องจากหน้าตาบึ้งตึงไม่รับแขกเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของเขา ทำให้มีบ้างที่ผู้จัดการร้านจะเรียกเขาไปช่วยไล่แขกที่กินแล้วคิดชักดาบ จนกระทั่งอยู่มาวันหนึ่งเขาจำต้องตอบโต้กลับจากกลุ่มลูกค้าอันธพาลที่นอกจากจะชักดาบแล้วยังคิดทำร้ายเขาอีก ...จากเหตุการณ์ในครั้งนี้ เจ้านายไม่ได้ไล่เขาออก แต่กลับพาเขาไปหานายใหญ่ชาวจีนซึ่งเป็นเจ้าของธุรกิจหลายอย่างไม่ว่าจะใต้ดินหรือบนดิน และนั่นเองเป็นการเริ่มต้นอาชีพใหม่ของเขา…

...ในฐานะคนทวงหนี้ให้นายใหญ่ชาวจีน ผู้ที่เดคคาร์ดไม่รู้กระทั่งชื่อของผู้มีอำนาจรายนี้... 

แต่ใครจะสนเล่า? 

_ แค่ทำงานได้เงินมาก็พอแล้วนี่ _ เดคคาร์ดบอกตัวเองเช่นนั้นเรื่อยมา…

ผ่านไปเพียงแค่สัปดาห์เดียว ค่าแรงสำหรับงานทวงหนี้ก็เพิ่มพูนอย่างรวดเร็ว เดคคาร์ดไม่มีบัญชีธนาคาร(และยังไม่มั่นใจที่จะเปิดบัญชี)จึงเก็บเงินสดที่ได้มาเหล่านั้นใส่ไว้ในตู้เย็นชั่วคราว ระหว่างนั้นเขาก็ยังไม่ทิ้งภารกิจตามหาอิซาเบล ยังคงแวะเวียนไปที่โบสถ์หาบาทหลวงคนเดิมเพื่อถามไถ่เกี่ยวกับหญิงสาว ในขณะเดียวกันนั้นเขาก็ซื้อของต่างๆให้บาทหลวงคนนี้มากมายเพื่อเป็นการขอบคุณในหลายๆเรื่องที่ท่านคอยช่วยเหลือและให้อาหารแก่เขา ตอนนี้เขามีเงินแล้ว ก็ควรตอบแทนบาทหลวงเป็นสิ่งของบ้าง อาหารบ้าง การบริจาคบ้าง 

ในช่วงแรกๆเดคคาร์ดก็คิดว่ามันคือการตอบแทน ทว่าพอนานวันเข้า...เขาก็ชักไม่มั่นใจตัวเอง...ว่าสิ่งที่เขาคิดนั้นมันดีแล้วหรือไม่? เขาพบว่าตนเองนั้นชื่นชอบบาทหลวงท่านนี้อย่างอธิบายไม่ถูก อาจจะเพราะการได้รับความช่วยเหลือบ่อยๆในยามที่เขาลำบากกระมัง จึงกลายเป็นความรู้สึกและความสัมพันธ์ที่ไม่น่าจะเกิด…

ทั้งๆที่รู้ว่าที่ๆเขาอาศัยอยู่นั้นไม่ใช่บ้านของตน ทว่าเป็นของเจ้าของห้องคนหนึ่งซึ่งกำลังทำงานอยู่ที่ LA เป็นเวลา 3 เดือนกว่าจะกลับมา ดังนั้นในช่วงเวลาที่เจ้าบ้านไม่อยู่นั้นเขาก็จะยึดครองมันไปก่อน เมื่อเพื่อนบ้านแปลกใจที่เห็นเขาอยู่ที่นี่ เขาก็โกหกไปว่าตนเองเป็นหนึ่งในแฟนหนุ่มของเจ้าของห้องและดูเหมือนเพื่อนบ้านจะเชื่อคำโป้ปดนี้เสียด้วย ซึ่งนั่นก็ดีสำหรับเขา

“ได้โปรด! นั่นเป็นเงินเก็บทั้งชีวิตของคุณพ่อนะ!” เด็กสาวผมหยิกร้องไห้โฮเมื่อชายในชุดสูทกระชากถุงผ้าใส่เงินเก่าๆจากมือชายวัยกลางคนผู้เป็นพ่อของเด็กสาวโดยที่เท้าข้างหนึ่งเหยียบอกพ่อของเธอไว้ไม่ให้ลุกจากพื้น

เดคคาร์ดไม่สนใจเสียงร้องไห้ของเด็กสาว เขาก็แค่ทำตามหน้าที่ คนๆนี้เป็นหนึ่งในหลายๆคนที่ติดหนี้เจ้านายของเขา เขาก็แค่มาทวงหนี้ให้เจ้านายเท่านั้น ไม่จำเป็นต้องเห็นใจลูกหนี้...ไม่ว่าจะกรณีไหนทั้งสิ้น…

...ทั้งๆที่มันควรจะเป็นเช่นนั้นแท้ๆ…

...ทว่าลึกๆแล้วเขากลับรู้สึกปวดใจ…

...รู้สึกว่าตนเองนั้นเหมือนพวกอันธพาลที่รีดไถเหล่าคนไร้บ้าน…

เขาหลับตา สูดหายใจเข้าปอดและค่อยๆระบายออกทางปากระหว่างเดินทางกลับไปหาเจ้านาย เอาเงินที่ได้มายื่นให้ชายชาวจีนและรออีกฝ่ายนับเงิน แบ่งค่าเหนื่อยให้เขา จากนั้นจึงปลีกตัวกลับไปพักผ่อนได้

เขาไม่ได้ตรงกลับห้องพักในทันที ทว่าดิ่งตรงไปยังร้านอาหารแห่งหนึ่งที่ซึ่งเขานัดบาทหลวงผิวสีเอาไว้สำหรับมื้อค่ำนั่นเอง

“เดค” บาทหลวงในชุดเสื้อผ้าสบายๆอย่างเสื้อคอเต่าและกางเกงยีนส์สีเข้มเช่นเดียวกับเสื้อยิ้มทักเมื่อเห็นเขาเดินเข้าร้านมา

“บริกซ์ตัน...” เดคคาร์ดส่งยิ้มบางๆให้อีกฝ่าย ความเครียดจากการทำงานเบาบางลงไปในทันที พวกเขาสนิทกันถึงขั้นเรียกชื่อต้นกันและกัน ดังนั้นจึงไม่มีใครรู้ว่านี่คือการเดทระหว่างบาทหลวงกับคนไร้บ้านที่พ่วงตำแหน่งนักทวงหนี้

มื้อค่ำผ่านไปอย่างอบอุ่นและผ่อนคลาย เดคคาร์ดเป็นคนจ่ายค่าอาหาร(แม้ว่าบาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันบอกให้หารครึ่งก็ตาม) จากนั้นพวกเขาก็เดินเล่นกินลมยามค่ำคืนเลียบแม่น้ำเทมส์ นั่นเป็นตอนที่บาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันตัดสินใจบอกข่าวร้าย…

ข่าวร้ายที่ว่าคือ...เขาพบอิซาเบลแล้ว...

“อิซาเบลตายแล้ว พวกเขาพบศพของหล่อนลอยอืดอยู่ในแม่น้ำเทมส์” 

เดคคาร์ดถึงกับพูดไม่ออกไปครู่ใหญ่ เขาทำเพียงจ้องมองดวงตาของบาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันเพื่อค้นหาความจริงที่ว่าอีกฝ่ายโกหก ทว่าค้นหาเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่อาจพบได้ เพราะบาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันพูดความจริง...พร้อมกับหลักฐานภาพถ่ายร่างไร้วิญญาณของหญิงสาวที่น่าสงสารคนนั้น…

คิ้วที่ขมวดมุ่นเปลี่ยนเป็นลู่ลง ร่างของเดคคาร์ดค่อยๆทรุดลงจนเข่าแตะพื้น มือสั่นเทาข้างหนึ่งยกขึ้นปิดปาก กัดฟันแน่นจนกรามสั่นเพื่อกลั้นเสียงที่เจ้าตัวไม่พึงประสงค์

“พ่อขอโทษและเสียใจด้วย” บาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันเอ่ย วางมือลงบนบ่าคนที่คุกเข่าอยู่บนพื้น “พ่อน่าจะเจอเธอไวกว่านี้”

ไหล่ของเดคคาร์ดสั่นไหวเบาๆพร้อมกับเสียงสูดจมูกและเสียงสะอื้นไห้…

สุดท้ายเดคคาร์ดก็ตัดสินใจดื่มให้เมาเพื่อลืมความโศกเศร้าที่เสียเพื่อนไปโดยลากบาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันไปดื่มเป็นเพื่อนด้วย…

พวกเขาลงเอยด้วยการ _ ปลอบประโลม _ กันบนเตียงนุ่มในห้องชุดหรูของเดคคาร์ดตลอดทั้งคืน 

บาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันกลับไปก่อนตะวันขึ้น 

ส่วนเดคคาร์ดที่ตื่นมาในเช้าวันถัดไปกลับพบกับคนแปลกหน้าในห้องแทน

...คนแปลกหน้าที่ชื่อว่าลุค ฮอบส์…

...ผู้เป็นเจ้าของห้องตัวจริง... 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**04**

**Hire Me**

  
  


ลุค ฮอบส์เดินทางกลับบ้านทันทีหลังงานทั้งหมดเสร็จสิ้นไวกว่ากำหนดครึ่งเดือน ตั้งใจว่าจะนอนเอกเขนกอยู่บ้านจนกว่าจะหายเหนื่อยเสียหน่อย ดันกลับมาแล้วพบว่ามีใครก็ไม่รู้อยู่ในบ้านเขา

เขานึกว่าตัวเองตาฝาด ถึงกับต้องเดินออกมามองเลขหน้าประตูห้องเพื่อความแน่ใจอีกครั้งว่านี่คือห้องเขา เพื่อนบ้านที่ออกจากห้องฝั่งตรงข้ามเห็นเขาก็ดีใจที่เขากลับมา เมื่อเขาถามว่าชายคนที่อยู่ในห้องของเขาคือใคร คุณเพื่อนบ้านที่แสนดีก็บอกว่าคนที่อยู่ในห้องของเขาคือแฟนหนุ่มของเขา... 

ลุคนั่งมองร่างที่ยังคงสลบไสลไม่ได้สติอยู่บนเตียงที่เขาได้จัดแจงอาบน้ำอาบท่าและสวมใส่เสื้อผ้าให้แล้วเสร็จสรรพ 

เขามองนาฬิกาข้อมือ… นี่ก็ผ่านไป 1 ชั่วโมงแล้ว

ลุคถอนหายใจ เขาตั้งใจจะรอให้อีกฝ่ายตื่นเอง จากนั้นก็จะได้คุยกันอย่างดีๆเสียที อยากรู้ว่าทำไมคนๆนี้ถึงมาอยู่ในห้องของเขาได้? และเป็นใครมาจากไหนกันแน่… ระหว่างมองดูใบหน้ายามหลับของชายแปลกหน้า เขาก็คิดถึงคนๆหนึ่ง…

...คนๆหนึ่งที่เขาเคยรู้จักเป็นอย่างดี…

_ คล้ายกันมาก… _ ลุคคิด มือใหญ่ยื่นไปข้างหน้าแตะเบาๆที่ใบหน้านั่น  _ ...คล้ายกันมากจริงๆ… _

_ ...โจอี้… _

“...อ” 

เสียงครางแผ่วเบาเล็ดลอดจากปากร่างบนเตียงเข้าหูลุค เขารีบชักมือกลับ ยืดหลังนั่งตัวตรงและทำตัวให้เป็นปกติที่สุด

  
  


_ ...เจ็บหัวชะมัด... _ เดคคาร์ดครางในลำคอขณะลืมตาขึ้น  _ นี่เราหลับไปนานแค่ไหนวะ? _

“ไง? ฟื้นได้ซะทีนะ”

“!?” เขาเด้งตัวลุกขึ้นนั่งแทบจะทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงของใครสักคนทักขึ้นเพื่อพบว่าตนเองนั้นไม่สามารถขยับตัวได้ตามใจนึกเพราะแขนและขาถูกพันธนาการอยู่ด้วยเชือกเส้นไม่หนามากทว่าแข็งแรงแน่นเหนียว เขามองสภาพตัวเองอย่างอึดอัดก่อนมองไปที่ชายร่างสูงใหญ่ซึ่งนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้นวมริมห้องตรงข้ามกับเตียงนอนพอดี

“ฟังนะ ฉันจะถามคำถาม นายจะต้องตอบฉันตามจริง โอเคมั้ย?” ลุคจงใจโบก Beretta M9 ในมือให้อีกฝ่ายเห็น 

ต่อให้ไม่อยากให้ความร่วมมือแค่ไหน เมื่อตกอยู่ในสภาพที่ขยับตัวไม่ได้และเห็นปืนอยู่ตรงหน้าก็ต้องยอมให้ความร่วมมืออยู่ดี

เดคคาร์ดพยักหน้า 

“นายชื่ออะไร? เป็นใครมาจากไหน?” ลุคยิงคำถามแรก 

“...เดคคาร์ค ชอว์” เขากลืนน้ำลาย “อาศัยอยู่ในย่านไม่ไกลจากแถวนี้แหละ” 

“แล้วเข้ามาในบ้านฉันได้ไง?”

“กลอนหน้าต่างมันไม่แน่น”

“...”

“ฉันก็แค่ขอยืมเป็นที่อยู่อาศัยเท่านั้น หมดซัมเมอร์นี้ก็ตั้งใจจะไปจากที่นี่แล้ว”

“นายจะไปจากที่นี่เมื่อสิ้สุดซัมเมอร์เลยก็ได้ แต่...เงินในตู้เย็นนั่นถือเป็นค่าเช่าบ้านนะ”

เดคคาร์ดแทบจะกระโดดจากเตียงไปถีบยอดหน้าอีกฝ่าย “ไม่มีทาง! นั่นมันเงินของฉัน!”

“แต่ที่นี่บ้านฉัน” ลุคยักไหล่ “นายเป็นคนแปลกหน้าที่จู่ๆก็มาอาศัยในบ้านฉัน ใช้ข้าวของที่นี่ ใช้น้ำไฟของที่นี่ ใส่เสื้อผ้าของฉัน ขับรถของฉัน”

“ฉันจ่ายคืนนายก็ได้ แต่ต้องไม่ใช่เงินในตู้เย็นนั่น!” เขาลำบากแทบตายกว่าจะได้เงินเหล่านั้นมานะ จู่ๆจะมาเอาไปหน้าตาเฉยน่ะฝันไปเถอะ!

“งั้นเงินจากไหนล่ะ?”

“ฉัน…”  _ นั่นสิ เงินจากไหน? _ งานอย่างเดียวตอนนี้ที่เขาทำให้เจ้านายชาวจีนก็มีแต่งานทวงหนี้เท่านั้น แถมเขาไม่ได้กลับไปทำงานล้างจานในครัวอีกแล้วด้วย… เงินเหล่านั้นคือเงินที่เขาจะใช้เพื่อสานฝัน เขาไม่อยากเอาเงินเก็บเหล่านี้มาจ่ายค่าเช่าให้เจ้าของห้อง แม้มันจะเป็นเรื่องที่ควรทำก็ตามแต่…

“ว่าไง?” ลุคเริ่มเขย่าขา รอคำตอบ

“นาย...จะจ้างฉันก็ได้นะ” ในที่สุดเขาก็ตัดสินใจเอ่ยไปแบบนั้น “ฉันทำให้ได้ทุกอย่าง”

“จ้างนาย? ให้ทำอะไรล่ะ? ล้างจาน ซักผ้า ถูบ้าน ทำกับข้าว ช่วยเลี้ยงหมางั้นเหรอ?”

“นั่น...ฉันทำได้” เดคคาร์ด

ลุคนั่งคิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง เขาจ้องมองใบหน้าที่แข็งกร้าวทว่าแฝงด้วยความเว้าวอนของอีกฝ่าย…ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอำพันคู่นั้นก็ช่างทำให้เขาคิดถึงคนในอดีตเสียจริง… 

นอกจากจะหน้าเหมือนแล้วยังมีดวงตาที่เหมือนกันอีกต่างหาก เสมือนคนทั้งสองคือฝาแฝดที่พลัดพรากจากกันและไม่เคยพบหน้ากันมาก่อนในชีวิต

เหมือนจะได้ยินคำว่า  _ “อย่าไล่ฉัน” _ ผ่านทางสายตาคู่นั้นยังไงยังงั้น และลุคก็แพ้ทางสายตาแบบนั้นเสียด้วยสิ…

“โอเคๆ” เขากระแอมเล็กน้อย “งั้นตกลงตามนั้น นายอยู่ต่อได้ ฉันจ้างนาย...”

กล้ามเนื้อบนใบหน้าของเดคคาร์ดผ่อนคลายลงเล็กน้อย…

“...ให้ทำตามคำโกหกของนาย...”

เดคคาร์ดเลิกคิ้วเป็นเชิงถาม  _ คำโกหกอะไรวะ? _

**“...เป็นคนรักของฉันซะ”**

TBC...  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**05**

**New Status**

“ว่าไงนะ?” เดคคาร์ดตาโต

“นายได้ยินที่ฉันพูดแล้วนี่”

“ก็ใช่ แต่…” จ้างให้เป็นคนรักน่ะหรือ? นี่มันแปลกเกินไปรึเปล่า?

“จะบอกว่าทำไม่ได้ว่างั้น? ไหนบอกว่าทำได้ทุกอย่างไง” ลุคเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงดูแคลน

“ฉันทำได้”  _ ให้ตายสิ! กะอีแค่เป็นคนรักปลอมๆ มันจะไปยากอะไรกัน? _ เขาจะไม่ยอมถูกสบประมาทอีกต่อไปแล้ว ไม่ว่าจะในเรื่องอะไรก็ตาม

“อ้อ งั้นก็ดี” ลุคยิ้ม เก็บปืน “แต่ระหว่างนี้ เงินทั้งหมดในตู้เย็นของนาย ฉันจะเอาใส่บัญชีไว้ก่อน ถ้าต้องใช้ นายก็แค่ไปถอนมาเอง”

“ฉันไม่อยากเปิดบัญชี” เดคคาร์ดกัดฟัน 

“ทำไม? นายมีประวัติอะไรงั้นเหรอ?”

“...”

“ตอบสิ” 

เดคคาร์ดเงียบอยู่พักหนึ่งก่อนจะถอนหายใจและตัดสินใจบอกความจริงไป…

เมื่อรู้ความจริงทั้งหมดเกี่ยวกับอีกฝ่าย ลุคก็นวดหัวคิ้วตนเองเบาๆ “สรุปคือ นายหนีทหารแล้วไม่มีที่ไปงั้นสิ? เลยใช้บ้านฉันเป็นที่พักชั่วคราวเพื่อทำงานเก็บเงินอยู่สินะ?” 

“ก็ได้ยินที่เล่าไปแล้วนี่” เดคคาร์ดว่า “ฉันกะสะสางธุระให้เรียบร้อยก่อนไปแน่นอน ไม่ต้องห่วง”

“โอเค งั้นก็...เริ่มงานกันเลยมั้ย?” ลุคถูมือทั้งสองข้างเข้าด้วยกัน “ส่วนเรื่องบัญชีอะไรนั่น เดี๋ยวฉันเปิดให้ ใช้ชื่อฉัน แต่นายบริหารเอง”

เดคคาร์ดพยักหน้า  _ จะอะไรก็ช่างเหอะ รีบแก้เชือกได้มั้ยวะ? แขนขาชาไปหมดแล้ว _

ลุคยืนขึ้นแล้วเดินเข้าใกล้เตียง ก่อนจะนั่งลงข้างเคดคาร์ดแล้วขยับตัวคร่อมร่างอีกฝ่ายไว้ 

“เฮ้ย! นั่นนายจะ--!” ยังพูดไม่ทันจบประโยคเสื้อของเขาก็ถูกถลกขึ้นมาถึงคางพร้อมกับสัมผัสจากนิ้วสากที่เริ่มลูบไล้เค้นคลึงเนื้อกายใต้ผ้าของเขา เดคคาร์ดถอยหนีอย่างรวดเร็ว 

“หนีทำไม?” ผู้จู่โจมถามหน้าตาย

“ก็มันดูเหมือนนายจะทำอะไรเล่า!?” 

“ก็นายเป็นคนรักฉัน ฉันไปทำงานต่างแดนเป็นเดือน” ลุคยักไหล่ “มันก็มีเก็บกดบ้างอะไรบ้าง”

“ไม่เร็วไปหน่อยเหรอวะ? ฉันเพิ่งจะ--”

“นายเพิ่งจะมีเซ็กส์กับผู้ชายที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้ไปเมื่อคืนนี้ แต่ไม่ต้องห่วงนะ ฉันช่วยล้างทำความสะอาดให้นายแล้ว” ลุคจับร่างที่ขยับหนีไปให้กลับมาอยู่ใต้ร่างของตนเช่นเดิม 

ใบหน้าเดคคาร์ดเรื่อสีแดง เขาพยายามขยับตัวหนีอีกครั้ง “แก้มัดฉัน!”

ลุคส่าหน้า  _ ไม่มีทาง _ “นายจะได้ต่อยฉันน่ะสิ”

**ปึ้ก!**

ชายเจ้าของบ้านเอามือกุมหน้าผากที่โดนคนตรงหน้าเฮดบัตใส่ ทำเอาเห็นดาวไป 2-3 วิเลยทีเดียว “ทำอะไรของนาย?” 

**“How about an aggressive boyfriend, jackass?”** แม้จะมึนเองอยู่บ้าง ก็ขอปากเก่งหน่อยเถอะ

_ โฮ่ พยศซะด้วย ดีเหมือนกัน… _ ลุคยิ้มมุมปาก ก่อนจะลงมือกระชากกางเกงและกางเกงชั้นในของร่างข้างใต้ลงมากองที่ข้อเท้าในคราเดียว  **“เอาสิ ฉันชอบ”**

  
  


_ “เดี๋ยวฉันจะออกไปคุยงาน กลับดึกหน่อยนะ กินข้าวไปเลยไม่ต้องรอฉัน ฝากไปรับบรูตัสที่ร้าน POPPOP’s ด้วยนะ อ้อ แล้วก็อย่าลืมเปิดช่อง 20 ดูตอน 3 ทุ่มด้วยล่ะ” ลุคสั่งร่างที่นอนแผ่หราหมดสภาพอยู่บนเตียงขณะแต่งตัวให้เรียบร้อยเหมือนเดิม เดินไปที่ประตูห้องก่อนจะหันมาส่งยิ้มให้  _

_ “แล้วเจอกันคืนนี้นะ ที่รัก” _

_ เจอกันกะผีน่ะสิ! _ เดคคาร์ดหัวเสียขณะกำลังขับรถไปยังร้านเป้าหมายเพื่อรับไอ้คุณบรูตัสให้เจ้าของบ้านโรคจิต…

... _ เจ้าของบ้านโรคจิต _ … แค่คิดก็หงุดหงิด ไอ้หมอนั่นเล่นเขาซะอ่วมเลย ปวดไปหมดตั้งแต่คอยันก้นกบ เหมือนพวกอัดอั้นเก็บกดมานานยังไงพิกล…

_ บรูตัส  _ ที่ว่านี่คือสุนัขพันธุ์เฟรนช์บูลด็อกสีน้ำตาลหน้าตาโง่ๆ(เหมือนเจ้าของ)ที่นั่งรอคนมารับอย่างเรียบร้อยอยู่ในกรงที่ร้านรับเพ็ทแคร์แห่งหนึ่งไม่ไกลจากที่พัก เมื่อรับเจ้าหมาเสร็จเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว เดคคาร์ดก็ได้รับข้อความจากเจ้านายชาวจีนให้เขาไปรับงานของวันนี้ เขาจึงตรงดิ่งไปยังออฟฟิสของเจ้านายชาวจีนเพื่อรับงานทันที จากนั้นก็จัดการมันอย่างรวดเร็วโดยการบุกไปบ้านลูกหนี้ ข่มขู่ด้วยอาวุธปืนและมีดจนได้เงินมาแล้วนำมันกลับไปให้เจ้านายชาวจีน 

_ ตึง!  _ เขาโยนถุงเงินจากลูกหนี้ลงบนโต๊ะหน้าเจ้านายชาวจีน ส่งสายตาที่สามารถเชือดคอคนได้ไปยังเหล่าลูกน้องที่หันมามองเขาอยู่เป็นจุดเดียว เจ้านายชาวจีนมองถุงเงินแวบเดียวแล้วช้อนสายตามองหน้ามือทวงหนี้ของเขาอย่างเงียบๆ 

เดคคาร์ดแบมือรอค่าแรงด้วยใบหน้าบอกบุญไม่รับ(ยิ่งกว่าเดิม)อยู่ไม่นานชายชาวเอเชียก็ยื่นเงินส่วนแบ่งให้ เขาดึงเงินจากมือเจ้านายอย่างไม่นอบน้อมเท่าไหร่นัก ก่อนจะเดินย่ำเท้าปึงปังจากไป

“วันนี้เขาดูหงุดหงิดกว่าปกตินะบอส” ลูกน้องคนหนึ่งออกความเห็น

เจ้านายชาวจีนพ่นควันบุหรี่ เอ่ยเสียงเรียบ “สงสัยเมนส์มามั้ง”

และทุกคนก็ระเบิดหัวเราะ…   
  
  


TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**06**

**I Remember That**

  
  


“อ๊าก!” 

เสียงชายร่างสูงกับชายร่างเตี้ยคู่หูอัธพาลลิ่วล้อผู้มีอิธิพลโดนเตะกระเด็นไปชนกำแพงคนละฝั่งของตรอกแคบ ชายร่างสูงแย่กว่าหน่อยตรงที่ว่าศีรษะกระแทกกับกำแพงแรงไปหน่อยจนหมดสติไป ส่วนชายร่างเตี้ยถูกเหยียบหลังไว้ไม่ให้ลุกขึ้นยืนได้ง่ายๆ

“จะถามแกอีกครั้งนะ ตอบมาให้ดีด้วย” เดคคาร์ดกดน้ำหนักลงบนฝ่าเท้าข้างที่เหยียบชายร่างเตี้ยไว้ 

หนึ่งอาทิตย์กว่าที่ผ่านมานี้นอกจากเขาจะทำงานทวงหนี้ เป็นคนรักเจ้าของบ้าน แวะไปเยี่ยมเยียนและบริจาคเงินให้โบสถ์แล้ว เขาก็ยังได้สืบหาเกี่ยวกับการตายของอิซาเบลอีกด้วย โชคดีที่วันนี้เขามามองหาเจ้าพวกแก๊งค์อันธพาลในระแวกเก่าที่เคยอยู่ก็ดันเจอเจ้าสองคนนี้พอดี พวกมันจำเขาไม่ได้ แต่เขาจำพวกมันได้แม่นเลยล่ะ มีหรือจะปล่อยไปง่ายๆ? เขาจึงตรงเข้าไปเค้นความจริงจากพวกมันและได้รู้ว่าอิซาเบลโดนใครสักคนในแก๊งค์ของพวกมันจับตัวไปและนำไปขายเป็นหญิงบริการในยามค่ำคืน ทว่าหญิงสาวผู้โชคร้ายกลับพบกับลูกค้าโรคจิตและถูกซ้อมจนตาย ก่อนจะถูกโยนร่างที่บอบช้ำลงแม่น้ำให้จมน้ำตายเยี่ยงสิ่งของไร้ค่า

“ชื่อ ฉันต้องการชื่อ” เดคคาร์ดขยี้เท้า “บอกชื่อคนที่ใช้บริการมา!!” 

“พวกฉันไม่รู้! เขาไม่ได้บอกชื่อ แถมยังใส่หมวกกันน็อคปิดบังใบหน้า!” ชายร่างเตี้ยโอดครวญ

“งั้นบรรยายลักษณะอย่างอื่นมา!” 

“เอ่อ…เป็นคนผิวสี...โอ้ย!” ระหว่างที่กำลังนึกอยู่ก็โดนเท้าข้างที่เหยียบอยู่นั้นเตะเข้าที่สีข้างอย่างแรง “ม-มีรอยสัก! ยัยหนูคนหนึ่งที่หนีรอดมาได้บอกว่าเขามีรอยสักรูปกางเขนกลับหัวอยู่ที่ใต้ไหปลาร้าข้างซ้าย!”

_ ผิวสี...รอยสักรูปกางเขนกลับหัว… _ เดคคาร์ดพึมพำบางอย่าง ก่อนที่สีหน้าจะเปลี่ยนเป็นเคร่งเครียดกว่าเดิม เขากระทืบชายร่างเล็กซ้ำอีก 2-3 ที แล้วเดินจากมา…

รอยสักรูปกางเขนกลับหัว…

เขาเคยเห็นมัน…

เคยเห็นมันแน่นอน…

  
  


ฝนตกอีกแล้ว…

แม้จะอาศัยอยู่ในลอนดอน เดคคาร์ดก็ไม่ได้ชื่นชอบฝนแต่อย่างใด

ทั้งที่เขาอยากกลับบ้านแล้วแท้ๆ ทว่าก็ยังมายืนอยู่หน้าโบสถ์ที่ประจำเพื่อรอพบคนที่คุ้นเคย

“เดค? ทำไมมายืนตากฝนแบบนี้ล่ะ?” บาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันที่เพิ่งจะล็อคประตูโบสถ์เสร็จแล้วเตรียมกลับที่พักหันมาเห็นเดคคาร์ดในชุดสูทสีเข้มที่เปียกโชกเหมือนอีกฝ่ายกำลังรอเขาอยู่ 

“บริกซ์ตัน...ฉัน...”

ท่ามกลางสายฝนที่กระหน่ำตกอย่างไม่ลืมหูลืมตา ร่างสองร่างกำลังบดเบียดกันอยู่ในตู้โทรศัพท์เก่าสกปรกด้านในสุดของตรอกเล็กแคบแสนโสโครกสักแห่งอย่างหนักหน่วง เสียงเนื้อกระทบกันที่ดังก้องตู้นั้นถูกกลบมิดโดยเสียงฝน 

ไม่มีใครได้ยินหรือสังเกตเห็นสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นในตู้โทรศัพท์นี้…

แขนข้างหนึ่งของเดคคาร์ดกอดรอบคอบาทหลวงบริกซ์ตัน ส่วนอีกข้างนั้นยันค้ำผนังกระจกของตู้เอาไว้ในขณะที่ขาทั้งสองข้างตวัดรัดอยู่รอบเอวอีกฝ่าย

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอำพันของเขาเพ่งมองรอยสักรูปไม้กางเขนกลับหัวที่อยู่ใต้ไหปลาร้าด้านซ้ายของคนที่กอดเขาผ่านรอยแยกของสาบเสื้อ ไม้กางเขนกระตุกทุกครั้งที่เจ้าของรอยสักกระแทกส่วนที่แข็งขืนเข้ามาในตัวเขา

บริกซ์ตันไม่เคยออมแรงในยามที่พวกเขาลอบมีสัมพันธ์กันเลยแม้แต่น้อย…

ครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน… 

บาทหลวงใจบาปตักตวงทุกอย่างจากเขาโดยไม่สนว่าเขาจะเจ็บหรือไม่ 

...แน่นอนว่าเขาเจ็บ…

...แต่ที่เจ็บกว่าคือใจ... 

เพราะฆาตรกรที่ฆ่าอิซาเบลก็คือคนๆเดียวกันกับคนที่เขาชอบ...ซึ่งก็อยู่ตรงหน้าเขาในตอนนี้แล้ว…

เดคคาร์ดเคยคิดเข้าข้างตัวเองในตอนแรก ทว่าตอนนี้เขาไม่มั่นใจแล้วว่าบาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันคิดยังไงกับเขา… หรือ  _ เคย _ รู้สึกอะไรกับเขาบ้างหรือเปล่า?

จังหวะถูกเร่งให้หนักและแรงมากขึ้นตามขีดอารมณ์ของผู้กระทำซึ่งบ่งบอกว่าทุกอย่างจะจบลงในไม่ช้านี้ 

มือข้างที่ยันผนังกระจกของเดคคาร์ดเปลี่ยนมาโอบกอดแผ่นหลังของบาทหลวง ขยุ้มเสื้อของอีกฝ่ายจนยับยู่

ร่างของเขาถูกเบียดอัดเข้ากับผนังกระจกยิ่งกว่าเดิมเมื่ออีกฝ่ายถาโถมเข้ามาเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนจะปลดปล่อย จากนั้นค่อยๆทิ้งร่างของเขาให้ทรุดกายลงนั่งแล้วจัดแจงเสื้อผ้าให้เข้าที่

เดคคาร์ดมองดูอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังยืนหันหลังแต่งตัวอยู่ มือของเขาเลื่อนลงจับบางอย่างที่ซ่อนอยู่ในขากางเกงบริเวณข้อเท้า ดึงมันขึ้นมาพร้อมกับกางเกงที่กองรวมกันอยู่บริเวณเดียวกันและรูดซิปอย่างรวดเร็ว 

“…เฮ้”

บาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันหันมาทันเห็นแสงสะท้อนสีเงินวาวเพียงเสี้ยววินาที…

**ฉึก! **

มีดพกเล่มเล็กจะถูกปักเข้าที่กลางอกซ้ายของบาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันอย่างแรง จากนั้นผู้จู่โจมก็กระชากถอนมันออก ก่อนจะจ้วงแทงซ้ำอีกสองครั้งที่จุดเดิม 

บริกซ์ตันรีบใช้มือทั้งสองข้างกดปากแผลที่ตอนนี้เลือดไหลทะลักของตนไว้ขณะเซถอยหลังจนหลังชนกระจกและมองเดคคาร์ดอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

“แกโกหกฉันมาตลอด...” น้ำเสียงของเดคคาร์ดเจือความผิดหวัง “เรื่องอิซาเบล...ฝีมือแกใช่มั้ย?”

**พลั่ก!**

เดคคาร์ดหน้าหงาย บาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันสวนกลับไวเสียจนเขาไม่ทันระวังตัว แถมยังพยายามแย่งมีดไปจากมือเขาด้วย เขาจึงรีบสลับมือข้างที่ถือมีดและตวัดมันออกไปอย่างแรงและเร็ว 

คมมีดปาดผ่านลำคอของบาทหลวงบริกซ์ตัน เฉือนเอาเนื้อ หลอดลมและเส้นเลือดใหญ่ขาดในคราเดียว... 

โลหิตสาดกระจายไปทั่วภายในตู้โทรศัพท์... 

...รวมถึงร่างของเดคคาร์ดด้วย…

  
  


1.37 AM…

ลุคเหลือบมองนาฬิกาดิจิตอลบนโต๊ะทำงานระหว่างขีดๆเขียนๆบางอย่างลงบนหน้ากระดาษของชีทปึกหนาโดยมีบรูตัสนอนหมอบอยู่ข้างเท้า เขาแปลกใจที่ไม่เห็นเดคคาร์ดกลับมาเสียที  _ ปกติเจ้าหมอนั่นจะกลับมาก่อนตี 1ทุกทีนี่นา _ ... 

-แกร๊ก-

บรูตัสหูฝึ่ง มันลุกขึ้นวิ่งไปที่ประตู หางสั้นๆกระดิกรัวจนดูตลกระหว่างรอประตูเปิด

“ปกตินายกลับไวกว่า-” คำพูดขาดหายไปเมื่อเขาหันไปเห็นเดคคาร์ดเดินเข้าบ้านมาในสภาพเสื้อผ้ายับเยินเปรอะเปื้อนและเปียกโชกตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า ที่เตะตาสุดๆเหมือนจะเป็นรอยช้ำขนาดใหญ่ที่เบ้าตาซ้าย

“เกิดอะไรขึ้น?” เจ้าของบ้านร่างใหญ่ลุกจากโต๊ะทำงานไปหาอีกฝ่ายทันทีโดยไม่ลืมคว้าผ้าขนหนูที่พาดอยู่บนเก้าอี้มาด้วย

“...” เดคคาร์ดเงยหน้ามองลุคเงียบๆ 

แม้สายตาของเดคคาร์ดจะมองเขาอยู่ แต่ลุครู้ว่าจิตใจของอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้อยู่กับตัวเท่าไหร่นัก เขาใช้ผ้าขนหนูเช็ดหน้าให้อีกฝ่ายโดยระวังไม่ให้กระทบรอยช้ำนั่น “อยากจะเล่ามั้ย?”

สายตาของเดคคาร์ดหลุบลงต่ำจ้องมองพื้น คิ้วลู่ เม้มปากแน่น สีหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้อยู่รอมร่อ

ลุคจึงรั้งศีรษะของเดคคาร์ดเข้ามาซบไหล่ และไม่กี่อึดใจต่อมาเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงสะอื้นไห้จากร่างในอ้อมแขน…

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**07**

**What’s Your Plan Now?**

เดคคาร์ดนอนมองเจ้าของบ้านร่างใหญ่ผู้ซึ่งกำลังขีดๆเขียนๆบางอย่างอยู่บนโต๊ะทำงานจากบนเตียง แขนข้างหนึ่งของเขาโอบหลวมๆอยู่รอบหัวอ้วนๆของบรูตัส

“นั่นทำอะไรน่ะ?”  _ เห็นเขียนๆอะไรยุกยิกมาตั้งนานแล้ว... _ เขาเอ่ยถามด้วยความอยากรู้ 

“ทำงานน่ะสิ” ลุคหยุดเขียนแล้วหันไปมองคนบนเตียง “อยากรู้เหรอ?” 

เดคคาร์ดเสมองไปทางอื่น เลือกที่จะไม่ตอบ 

หลังจากเหตุการณ์ของเขากับบาทหลวงบริกซ์ตันก็ผ่านมาได้ 2 วันแล้ว ในวันนั้นที่เขากลับบ้านมาในสภาพเปียกโชกไปด้วยน้ำฝนปนคราบเลือด ลุคก็พาเขาไปอาบน้ำ เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าสะอาด ทำแผลให้และนอนกอดเขาไว้เฉยๆจนหลับไป แม้จะรู้สึกเหมือนเป็นคนง่อย ทว่าเขาก็ปล่อยให้ลุคกอดเขาอยู่อย่างนั้นตลอดทั้งคืน ส่วนตัวเขานั้นหลับไม่ลงจนถึงเช้าวันถัดไป ปฎิเสธที่จะโผล่หน้าไปหาเจ้านายชาวจีนเพื่อรับงาน และไม่คิดไปโบสถ์อีก เขาเอาแต่นั่งเหม่อลอยเกือบทั้งวัน 

ลุคยอมหยุดงานเพื่ออยู่เป็นเพื่อนเขา แต่เขาก็เห็นอีกฝ่ายทำงานเอกสารที่บ้านอยู่ดี ดูท่าจะงานยุ่งน่าดู เขาสงสัยเหลือเกินว่าเจ้าของบ้านร่างใหญ่นี่ทำอาชีพอะไรกันแน่? ที่ผ่านมาพวกเขาไม่มีใครพูดถึงงานของกันและกัน ซ้ำยังไม่คิดจะถามกันเสียด้วย แค่อาศัยอยู่ด้วยกันและนอนด้วยกันแค่นั้นเท่านั้นเอง 

พิจารณาดูแล้ว...ถึงเวลาแล้วที่พวกเขาควรทำความรู้จักอย่างเป็นทางการต่อกันและกันเสียที…

เมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมตอบ ลุคจึงถอนหายใจและหันกลับไปสนใจงานต่อ “มันคือบทหนังน่ะ”

เดคคาร์ดเลิกคิ้ว “นายเป็นคนสร้างหนังเหรอ?”

“เป็นทั้งผู้สร้างและนักแสดง” 

เดคคาร์ดแค่นหัวเราะ “งั้นเรอะ? ดูไม่เห็นจะเข้ากันเลย” 

“หมายความว่ายังไง?”

“ก็หน้านาย...ดูไม่เหมือนดารา” เดคคาร์ดขยับตัวให้อยู่ในท่ากึ่งนอนกึ่งนั่ง แขนข้างหนึ่งยังคงกอดบรูตัสอยู่

“โฮ่ กล้าพูดนะ” ลุคยิ้มมุมปาก ตัดสินใจพักสิ่งที่ทำอยู่และหันมาเผชิญหน้ากับคนบนเตียงอีกรอบ “ต้องหน้าแบบไหนถึงเหมาะเป็นดารา? แบบนายงั้นเหรอ?”

“อย่ามาตลกน่า ใครเขาอยากจะเอาคนจรจัดไปเป็นดารากัน?” เดคคาร์ดมองดูร่างใหญ่ที่เดินไปเปิดตู้เสื้อผ้า หยิบชุดออกมาสองชุดแล้วนำมาวางลงที่ปลายเตียง จากนั้นเดินมาดึงตัวเขาให้ลุกขึ้นยืน “ทำอะไรน่ะ?”

“อืม… เอาจริงๆนายก็ไม่ได้ดูแย่นะ ถ้าเพิ่มกล้ามเนื้ออีกหน่อยล่ะก็...” ลุคแกะกระดุมเสื้อนอนของอีกฝ่ายพลางมองสำรวจไปด้วย “เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าซะสิ วันนี้เราจะไปกินข้าวข้างนอกกัน”

  
  


_ ...แปลก... _ เดคคาร์ดคิดขณะหั่นชิ้นเนื้อสเต็กและมองดูลุคที่กำลังสวาปามสเต็ก 3 จานและแพนเค้กอีก 15 ชิ้นเสมือนอดอยากมานาน 

พวกเขากำลังนั่งกินมื้อเที่ยงอยู่ในร้านอาหารกึ่งคาเฟ่เล็กๆร้านหนึ่ง ที่นั่งติดกระจกพร้อมบรรดาปาปารัซซี่ที่แอบซุ่มอยู่ตามพุ่มไม้นอกร้านนั่น… 

...โอเค... เขาเชื่อแล้วล่ะว่าลุค ฮอบส์เป็นคนดังจริงๆ... 

“นายไม่อึดอัดบ้างเหรอ?” 

“อึดอัดอะไร?” ลุคเลิกคิ้ว ปากเคี้ยวสเต็กตุ้ยๆ

“ก็พวกปาปารัซซี่ที่คอยตามถ่ายรูปพวกระ-เอ่อ รูปนายน่ะ” เนื่องจากต้องคอยอยู่แบบหลบๆซ่อนๆจากพวกอันธพาลจนกลายเป็นคนเก็บตัวพอควร เดคคาร์ดไม่ชอบการถูกสะกดรอยตามหรือถูกถ่ายรูปเลยสักนิด 

“ฉันชินแล้ว” คนตัวใหญ่ยักไหล่พลางกลืนอาหารและตักคำใหม่

_ ฉันไม่ชินเลยว่ะ  _ แม้อยากจะพูดแบบนั้น ทว่าเดคคาร์ดก็เลือกที่จะกินอาหารต่อไปอย่างเงียบๆ 

หลังมื้อกลางวันที่น่ากระอักกระอ่วนสิ้นสุดลง ลุคก็พาเขาไปที่หาดทราย Bantham โชคดีที่วันนี้คนไม่ค่อยเยอะ ทั่งคู่จึงนั่งตากลมชมวิวได้อย่างผ่อนคลายสบายใจ พวกเขานั่งมองวิวกันเงียบๆฟังเสียงเกลียวคลื่นอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ ก่อนที่ลุคจะเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยทำลายความเงียบ 

“เขาชื่อโจอี้ สมิธ”

เดคคารด์หันมามองเขา เลิกคิ้วเล็กน้อย  _ พูดถึงใคร? _

“เจ้าของเสื้อผ้าที่นายใส่อยู่น่ะ” ลุคอธิบาย เขารู้เรื่องเดคคาร์ดสงสัยเกี่ยวกับเสื้อผ้าในตู้ที่ไม่ใช่ไซส์ของเขาแต่ก็เลือกที่จะไม่เอ่ยปากถาม 

“อ้อ”  _ โอเค ขอบใจที่บอก _ “ฉันนึกว่าเสื้อผ้าสมัยเด็กของนายซะอีก” 

ลุคหัวเราะในลำคอ “เข้าใจเปรียบนะ” จากนั้นเล่าต่อ “เขาเคยอยู่กับฉันที่ห้องนั่นเมื่อ 3 ปีก่อน…”

“แล้วตอนนี้เขาไปไหนซะแล้วล่ะ?”

“ตายไปแล้ว” 

“...”

ลุคถอนหายใจ “โจอี้เคยเป็นทหารเหมือนกับนายนี่แหละ อุทิศตนให้กับงานเสมอ…ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เห็นโจอี้ก็คือตอนที่ยืนส่งเขาหน้าอพาร์ตเม้นท์ ...ภารกิจที่อิรักน่ะ...แล้วก็ไม่ได้กลับมาอีกเลย…”

“เสียใจด้วย” 

ลุคหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้นมาเปิดอัลบั้มแกลอรี่ เลือกรูปและยื่นให้คนที่นั่งข้างๆดู “นี่คือเหตุผลที่ฉันใจดีกับนาย”

เดคคาร์ดรับมือถือมามองดูรูปหน้าจอ…

...ใบหน้าที่เหมือนเขาราวกับฝาแฝดกำลังกอดบรูตัสและยิ้มให้กล้องอย่างมีความสุข… หากไม่บอกว่านี่คือคนอื่น เดคคาร์ดก็คิดว่านั่นคือรูปถ่ายตัวเองในเวอร์ชั่นต่างมิติอยู่…

เขาส่งมือถือกลับคืนให้เจ้าของ “นั่นเรียกว่าใจดีแล้วเหรอ?”

“ฉันไม่เรียกตำรวจมาลากคอนายฐานบุกรุกก็เรียกว่าใจดีแล้วน่า”

“แต่นายซั่มฉันซะหมดสภาพ...หลายครั้ง…” พูดเองก็หน้าร้อนผ่าวเอง

ลุคกระแอม “อ่า...นั่นเพราะฉัน…”  _ คิดถึงโจอี้ _

“นายมันไอ้บ้าโรคจิต”

“เพราะฉันลงโทษนายต่างหากเล่า” แถหน้านิ่ง

“ลงโทษอะไรวะ? ฉันก็จ่ายค่าเช่าอยู่แล้วนี่” เดคคาร์ดขมวดคิ้วใส่ ชี้นิ้วจิ้มอกคนข้างๆอย่างแรง “ไม่ต้องหาข้ออ้างหรอก นายมันก็แค่หื่น”

ลุคหัวเราะแหะๆ มือลูบหลังคอตนเอง “แหม เขินจัง”

“ไม่ได้ชมเฟ้ย!” 

“เอาน่าๆ” ลุคตบหลังอีกฝ่ายเบาๆขำๆ “ฉันเล่าเรื่องที่ไม่คิดจะบอกใครให้นายฟังแล้ว ตานายเล่าให้ฉันฟังบ้างล่ะ”

“ฉันก็เคยเล่าไปแล้วไงว่าเป็นใครมาจากไหนน่ะ”

ลุคส่ายหน้า “ฉันรู้ว่านายมีเรื่องปิดบังฉันอยู่ อย่างเช่นว่านายหาเงินด้วยวิธีไหน…” แน่นอนว่าเขาต้องสงสัยอยู่แล้ว ภายในเวลาเพียงแค่สองเดือนเศษ อีกฝ่ายกลับหาเงินสดมาได้เป็นจำนวนมาก เขามั่นใจว่าไม่ใช่เงินจากงานในออฟฟิศแน่นอน “ฉันไม่รู้หรอกว่านายทำงานอะไร แต่เลิกซะดีกว่านะ มันไม่เป็นผลดีกับตัวนายเอง”

“...” เดคคาร์ดนิ่งเงียบ

ลุคยักไหล่ ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นยืน ปัดทรายออกจากขากางเกง “แต่ถ้าไม่อยากเล่าก็ไม่เป็นไร”

“...”

“เรากลับกันเถอะ ป่านนี้บรูตัสรอแย่แล้ว” ลุคส่งมือให้คนที่นั่งอยู่ ทว่าอีกฝ่ายลุกขึ้นยืนเองโดยไม่จับมือเขา…

  
  


บรูตัสย่ำเท้ากระดิกหางอย่างดีใจเมื่อเห็นเจ้านายทั้งสองกลับบ้านมา 

เดคคาร์ดถอดเสื้อโค้ทพาดไว้บนโซฟา ก่อนจะเดินเข้าครัวไปหยิบอาหารหมาออกมาให้มัน มือลูบหัวเจ้าหมาอ้วนขณะมองมันกินอาหาร

ลุคเตรียมวัตถุดิบสำหรับทำอาหารมื้อเย็น จริงๆแล้วเขาจะโทรสั่งอาหารหรือให้เดคคาร์ดทำให้ก็ย่อมได้ ทว่าวันนี้เขาอยากลงมือทำเอง และแน่นอนว่าอยากทำเผื่อผู้อยู่อาศัยอีกคนด้วย

“นายกินสปาเก็ตตี้ได้ใช่มั้ย?” ลุคถามจากในครัว 

“ฉันไม่เรื่องมากเรื่องกิน” เดคคาร์ดตอบ เลิกคิ้วอย่างแปลกใจเมื่อเห็นเจ้าของบ้านเข้าครัวเองเป็นครั้งแรก 

“โอเค งั้นไปนั่งรอที่โต๊ะได้เลย ไม่นานก็เสร็จ”

ไม่นานนักกลิ่นหอมของมื้อเย็นก็ลอยมาแตะจมูกพร้อมกับสปาเก็ตตี้กับเนื้อบดจานโตสามจานก็ถูกเสิร์ฟบนโต๊ะอาหาร พวกเขานั่งกินกันอย่างเงียบๆอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนที่เดคคาร์ดจะตัดสินใจพูดทำลายความเงียบ 

“เขาชื่อบริกซ์ตัน...เป็นบาทหลวงที่โบสถ์แห่งหนึ่ง” 

ลุคชะงักการเคี้ยวอาหารไปเสี้ยววินาที ก่อนนะเคี้ยวต่อ พลางพยักหน้าเป็นเชิงรับรู้ “อือฮึ ว่าต่อสิ”

จากนั้นเดคคาร์ดก็ตัดสินใจเล่าทุกอย่างในส่วนที่ไม่เคยคิดจะเล่าให้กับลุค ฮอบส์ฟัง…

ทั้งห้องตกอยู่ในความเงียบ มีเพียงเสียงลมหายใจของบรูตัสที่ป้วนเปี้ยนอยู่ใกล้ๆและเสียงส้อมกระทบจานในยามที่ม้วนเส้นสปาเก็ตตี้เข้าปากเท่านั้น 

เดคคาร์ดกินเสร็จก่อน เขาลุกขึ้นเก็บจานไปล้างในครัวอย่างเงียบๆ ปล่อยให้ลุคนั่งกินต่อไปคนเดียว จานั้นเขาก็เดินผ่านลุคไปยังโซฟาและนั่งลง บรูตัสที่เดินตามมาตลอดก็ยืดตัวเกาะขาเขาเป็นสัญญาณให้อุ้ม ซึ่งเขาก็โน้มตัวลงมาอุ้มมันขึ้นมานั่งบนตักขณะกดรีโมทเปิดทีวีแบบสุ่มช่อง

ลุคเคี้ยวอาหารไปพลางมองดูอีกฝ่ายที่นั่งกอดหมาของเขาดูทีวีไปพลาง หัวของเขาปวดตุบๆกับข้อมูลใหม่ที่ได้รับมาหมาดๆ

...เขาควรจะทำอย่างไรกับเดคคาร์ดดี?...

นั่นเป็นคำถามที่ทำให้เขาปวดหัวอยู่ตอนนี้ ใจหนึ่งเขาอยากแจ้งตำรวจจับอีกฝ่าย ทว่าอีกใจหนึ่งเขาก็ไม่อยากทำแบบนั้น…

_ ...เอาวะ! เป็นไงเป็นกัน! _

เขาลุกขึ้นถือจานอาหารที่กินหมดแล้วไปล้างในครัวแล้วเดินมานั่งลงที่โซฟาข้างคนที่นั่งดูทีวีอยู่ก่อน บรูตัสยังคงนั่งเอนนอนเอนพิงร่างของอีกฝ่ายอย่างสบายใจเฉิบ 

“นาย...คิดจะทำยังไงต่อไปล่ะ?” ลุคถาม 

เดคคาร์ดยักไหล่ ตายังคงจ้องมองรายการทีวี “ไม่รู้สิ เดี๋ยวก็คงคิดออกเอง”

“เดค…”

“ไม่ต้องห่วง อีกแค่วันเดียวฉันก็จะไปจากชีวิตนายแล้ว” 

“เดค”

ความจริงจังที่แฝงอยู่ในน้ำเสียงอีกฝ่ายทำให้เดคคาร์ดหันไปมองคู่สนทนาเพื่อพบกับดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มที่จ้องตรงมาเหมือนจะมองลึกเข้ามาในใจเขา “อะไร?”

**“อยู่ที่นี่ไปตลอดได้มั้ย?”  
  
  
**TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**08**

**Gone**

เสียง _ ปึงปัง _ มีให้ได้ยินเป็นระยะภายในห้องชุดชั้นบนที่หรูที่สุดของอพาร์ตเม้นท์แห่งหนึ่งในลอนดอน

_ ครึ่ก! _

บรูตัสที่กำลังนอนแทะขนมอยู่สะดุ้งเล็กน้อยได้ยินเสียงลั่นที่เกิดจากโต๊ะเตี้ยหน้าโซฟาเพราะร่างสองร่างที่กำลังขย่มทับกันอยู่ด้านบน

“บ-เบาหน่อย! โต๊ะ...ร้าว...อ-!” เดคคาร์ดกัดฟัน มือทั้งสองข้างเกาะแผ่นหลังของร่างใหญ่ที่ถาโถมเข้ามาในกายอย่างไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุดง่ายๆจนเล็บแทบจิกทะลุเนื้อ แถมดูเหมือนจะรุนแรงขึ้นอีกต่างหาก ส่วนขาทั้งสองข้างของเขารัดอยู่รอบสะโพกอีกฝ่าย

“ถ้าแตกก็แค่ซื้อใหม่” ลุคตอบอย่างไม่ยี่หระโดยที่ร่างกายเบื้องล่างยังคงขยับอย่างหนักหน่วงต่อเนื่อง

“ไอ้เวร...ย-หยุด!” 

...ลุคไม่หยุด…

มือใหญ่กอดประคองช่วงหลังล่างกับบั้นท้ายของร่างข้างใต้ไว้แน่นขณะเพิ่มแรงเร่งจังหวะ…

เสียงเนื้อกระทบเนื้อดังก้องยิ่งกว่าเดิมพอๆกับเสียงครางที่กลั้นไว้ไม่อยู่ของเดคคาร์ด... 

และ…

**เพล้ง!**

“เชี่ย!” เดคคาร์ดสบถลั่นเมื่อถูกย้ายตำแหน่งลงมานอนที่พื้นพรมในเสี้ยววินาทีที่โต๊ะแตกพอดี 

บรูตัสสะดุ้งตัวขึ้นยืนและขนมในปากหล่นพื้น

“เกือบไปๆ” ลุคลอบปาดเหงื่อบนหน้าผาก ก่อนจะหน้าหันเมื่อฝ่ามือของอีกฝ่ายกระแทกหน้า

“ไอ้บ้าเอ๊ย! แกทำจนโต๊ะแตก!” เดคคาร์ดหงุดหงิดไม่น้อย

“นายหงุดหงิดอะไร?” ลุครวบมือทั้งสองข้างของคนที่เล็กกว่าแล้วกดไว้แนบอกเจ้าตัว จากนั้นทำการแทรกกายเข้าไปอีกครั้งหมายจะสานต่อสิ่งที่ทำค้างไว้ ทำเอาร่างข้างใต้สบถด่าอีกครั้งและเริ่มดิ้นหนี

“บอกให้ย-หยุด!” เดคคาร์ดพยายามเข่าใส่สีข้างคนที่กดทับเขาอยู่ “ม-ไม่ไหวแล้ว!”

“ทนอีกนิดน่า _ ที่รัก _ ใกล้แล้ว” ลุคหายใจแรงขึ้น จังหวะกระแทกกายหนักและถี่ขึ้น... 

...ไม่กี่อึดใจต่อมาพวกเขาก็ถึงจุดสูงสุดของอารมณ์แล้วปลดปล่อยพร้อมกัน…

เดคคาร์ดหอบหายใจอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน แขนข้างหนึ่งยกขึ้นก่ายหน้าผาก ขาทั้งสองข้างแบะกางออกอย่างหมดแรงในขณะที่ลุคถอนกายออกไป…

“ให้ตาย...นายนี่มันสุดยอดจริงๆ” เมื่อนั่งพักจนหายเหนื่อยแล้ว ชายร่างใหญ่ก็ก้มลงหอมแก้มคนที่ยังนอนแผ่หราอยู่ที่พื้นฟอดใหญ่ จากนั้นลุกขึ้นยืดเส้นสาย คว้าผ้าเช็ดตัวและตรงดิ่งไปยังห้องน้ำ…

“ฉันไปทำงานก่อนล่ะ วันนี้คงกลับดึกหน่อยนะ นายกินข้าวไปก่อนได้เลย” ลุคพูดทิ้งท้ายไว้หลังอาบน้ำแต่งตัวเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้วออกจากห้องไป…

ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุมห้องชุดอีกครั้ง…

เดคคาร์ดค่อยๆยันกายลุกขึ้นหลังจากปรับลมหายใจให้กลับเข้าที่เป็นปกติได้แล้ว เขารู้สึกจั๊กจี้ที่ท้องน้อยเพราะลิ้นของบรูตัสที่ตรงเข้ามาเลียหยาดของเหลวสีขุ่นที่เปรอะเปื้อนอยู่บริเวณนั้น 

“ไม่ใช่อาหารนะ ไปซะ” เขาไล่เจ้าหมาเตี้ยหน้าย่นออกไปห่างๆแล้วรีบลุกขึ้น…หยาดความต้องการของลุคที่อัดแน่นอยู่ในตัวเขาก็ไหลลงมาเลอะเทอะเหนอะหนะตามแนวขาทันทีที่เขายืน ทำให้เขาต้องรีบพาตัวเองไปยังห้องน้ำเพื่อล้างทำความสะอาดให้เร็วที่สุด…

เขาไม่ได้ตอบคำถามของลุคอย่างชัดเจนในเรื่องที่อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยปากถามเขาว่าจะอยู่ที่นี่ไปตลอดได้ไหม เขาเพียงตอบลุคไปว่า  _ ‘ฉันจะไม่ไปไหน’ _ จากนั้นก็รีบเข้านอนเพื่อหนีบทสนทนา 

พอตื่นเช้ามาก็ไม่รู้ว่าอะไรเข้าสิงเจ้าของบ้านร่างใหญ่รายนี้ ถึงได้ขอมีเซ็กส์กับเขาหลังอาหารเช้าเหมือนคนบ้าตลอดทั้งวันจนกระทั่งถึงเวลาทำงานในตอนบ่ายแก่ๆจึงจะยอมเลิกลา 

เดคคาร์ดถอนหายใจขณะยืนอยู่ใต้ฝักบัวและปล่อยให้น้ำอุ่นทำหน้าที่ของมันไป แค่คิดว่าหลังอาบน้ำเสร็จต้องมาเก็บกวาดทำความสะอาดซากต่างๆทั้งห้องแล้วเขาก็อยากเอาหัวโขกกำแพงตายให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด เพราะไม่มีส่วนไหนของห้องชุดห้องนี้ที่พวกเขาไม่ได้มีเซ็กส์กันเลย... 

ลุค ฮอบส์ _ กอดรัดฟัดเหวี่ยง _ เขาเสมือนวันนี้เป็นวันสุดท้ายของโลก เล่นเอาเขาเหนื่อยและปวดระบมไปทั้งตัว...อีกแล้ว... _ บ้าชะมัด! _

อาบน้ำเสร็จก็จัดแจงเก็บกวาดทำความสะอาดมันทั้งห้องเสียเลย ตบท้ายด้วยการออกไปกินมื้อเย็นที่ร้านอาหารไม่ไกลจากอพาร์ทเม้นท์ไปพลางคิดเรื่องที่ต้องทำต่อจากนี้ไปอีกต่างๆนาๆไปพลาง

เมื่อเดคคาร์ดกลับมาที่ห้องหลังมื้อเย็น ...ลุคยังไม่กลับมา… เขามองไปรอบๆห้องที่ตอนนี้สะอาดเอี่ยม ก่อนจะถอนหายใจแล้วนั่งลงที่โซฟา…

บรูตัสกระโดดขึ้นมานั่งซุกตักเขาอย่างเคยชิน 

“ไง” เดคคาร์ดลูบหัวมันอย่างเอ็นดู รอยยิ้มเศร้าค่อยๆปรากฏบนใบหน้า “ฉันคงคิดถึงแกแน่เลย” 

...เขาตัดสินใจแล้ว... 

  
  
  


4.20 AM. …

ลุค ฮอบส์ไขเปิดประตูห้องอย่างเบามือที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เขาไม่เปิดไฟทางเดินหรือในห้อง เพียงแค่ปิดประตูให้เรียบร้อย ถอดเสื้อนอกพาดไว้บนเก้าอี้โต๊ะอาหารและเดินเงียบๆผ่านบรูตัสที่นอนหลับไม่รู้เรื่องอยู่ข้างโซฟาตรงไปยังห้องนอน เปิด-ปิดประตูแบบเบาสนิทอีกครั้ง

ในห้องนอนแม้จะมืด ทว่าเขาก็เดินไปที่เตียงได้ด้วยความเคยชิน ค่อยๆหย่อนกายลงนอน เขาถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก ก่อนจะเอื้อมแขนไปด้านข้าง...เพื่อพบกับความว่างเปล่า…

ลุคขมวดคิ้ว…

มีบางอย่างผิดแปลกไป…

ร่างใหญ่รีบลุกขึ้นนั่งและเปิดไฟหัวเตียงอย่างรวดเร็ว...และเห็นว่าบนเตียงนอนนั้นไม่มีใครอื่นอยู่เลยนอกจากตัวเขา

เขาเปิดประตูห้องนอน เดินไปยังห้องรับแขกและกดสวิตช์ไฟเพื่อเปิดไฟทั้งห้อง…

...นอกจากตัวเขากับบรูตัสที่ยกขาหน้าขึ้นมาปิดหัวปิดตาเพื่อนอนต่อแล้ว...ก็ไม่เห็นมีวี่แววใครอื่นอีก…

“เดค?” เขาเรียก

...เงียบกริบ…

...เดคคาร์ด ชอว์ ไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี่แล้ว…

TBC....


	10. Chapter 10

**09**

**Life Goes On Till We Meet Again**

“คัท! ดีมากทุกคน! วันนี้พอแค่นี้ก่อน” 

สิ้นเสียงผู้กำกับ เหล่านักแสดงก็ผ่อนคลายจากฉากตรึงเครียดและยิ้มหัวเราะกันแทบจะทันที

“เฮ้ ลุค นายนี่เจ๋งชะมัดเลยว่ะ เมื่อกี๊ทำเอาฉันกลัวจริงๆเลยนะ ยังกะไม่ใช่การแสดงงั้นแหน่ะ นายมีเคล็ดลับยังไงวะพวก?” เทอรี่ เพื่อนนักแสดงร่างเบิ้มเอ่ยชมลุค ฮอบส์ ถึงฉากที่พวกเขาต้องแสดงร่วมกันซึ่งเป็นฉากที่ลุคต้องข่มขู่ราชายาเสพติดที่ลักพาตัวภรรยาของเขาไปขังไว้เพื่อกดดันให้ลุคเลิกสืบค้นข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับแหล่งขายยาของอีกฝ่ายด้วยมือเปล่า 

“ฉันไม่ได้มีเคล็ดลับอะไร” ลุคยักไหล่ 

“ไม่มีเลยอย่างงั้นเหรอ? รึว่านายกำลังอารมณ์เสียเรื่องอะไรอยู่รึเปล่า? เพราะท่าทางนายเหมือนอยากจะฆ่าฉันเอามากๆ”

ลุคหัวเราะ “นายคิดมากไปเองน่าเพื่อน มันคือการแสดงล้วนๆ” 

เทอรี่ยิ้ม “แน่ใจ?”

“แน่ใจ” 

“งั้นก็...เยี่ยมไปเลย” เทอรี่ตบหลังลุคอย่างหยอกล้อ จากนั้นพวกเขาก็พากันไปยังห้องพักนักแสดงซึ่งอยู่หลังสตูอิโอถ่ายหนัง

ลุคเก็บข้าวของลงกระเป๋าเตรียมตัวกลับบ้าน หูก็ฟังบทสนทนาของเพื่อนๆนักแสดงภายในห้องแต่งตัวไปด้วยอย่างไม่ใส่ใจเท่าไหร่นัก 

“เฮ้ ดูนี่สิ” เสียงของใครสักคนดังขึ้นพร้อมกับเสียงพลิกเปิดหน้ากระดาษของนิตยสารแฟชั่น 

“นายให้ฉันดูทำไม? นายแบบคนนี้เป็นใคร? ดังเรอะ?” เสียงของอีกคนเหมือนจะไม่สนใจ

“ตอนนี้ยังไม่ดังเพราะเพิ่งเข้าวงการได้ไม่ถึง 2 เดือนดี แต่นายดูสิ หุ่นดีใช้ได้เลยนะ หน้าตาบึ้งไปหน่อยแต่ก็ดูดีมีเสน่ห์อยู่นะ”

“ไหนเอามาดูดิ๊” เสียงผู้ร่วมวงคนที่สามแทรกขึ้นมาจากไหนไม่รู้ “เฮ้ย ใช้ได้อยู่นี่หว่า ฉันว่าหน้าแบบนี้เหมาะกับบทพวกสายลับไม่ก็พวกนักฆ่าอะไรเงี้ย น่าจะเอาไปนำเสนอผกก.พิกล” เขาหัวเราะ 

“เออ จะว่าไปก็ได้อยู่นะ” เสียงของคนที่สองเห็นด้วย 

“หือ? นายแบบหน้าใหม่เหรอ?” เสียงของเทอรี่แทรก บ่งบอกว่าเจ้าตัวได้ชะโงกหน้าไปมองนิตยสารนั่นตามประสาคนอยากรู้ “โฮ่ ดูดีนี่ แถม...หน้าคุ้นยังไงอยู่นา...เฮ้ ลุค!” เขาเรียก

ลุคที่รูดซิปกระเป๋าเสร็จแล้วหันไปตามเสียงเรียก เลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่งเป็นเชิงถาม 

เทอรี่ชูรูปนายแบบในชุดสูทหรูเนี้ยบบนหน้านิตยสารที่กำลังเป็นที่สนใจอยู่ให้ลุคดู “หมอนี่หน้าคุ้นๆเหมือนเคยเห็นที่ไหนซักที่นะ ว่ามั้ย?”

หัวใจของลุคหยุดเต้นไป 3 วินาทีเพราะเขาลืมหายใจขณะมองนายแบบในนิตยสารนั่น…

“ใช่ หน้าคุ้นมากจริงๆ”

  
  


QX เอเจนซี่… 20.45 PM.

“คุณชอว์ มีคนมาขอพบ”

เดคคาร์ดชะงักมือที่กำลังติดกระดุมเสื้อเมื่อจู่ๆผู้จัดการก็โผล่หัวเข้ามาในห้องแต่งตัวแล้วแจ้งเขาเรื่องมีคนมารอพบ

“ใครเหรอครับ?”

“เด็กผู้หญิงคนหนึ่ง เธอบอกว่ารู้จักคุณ” 

เดคคาร์ดขมวดคิ้ว  _ เราไปรู้จักเด็กผู้หญิงที่ไหนเมื่อไหร่วะ? _

เมื่อเขาแต่งตัวเสร็จเป็นที่เรียบร้อยและเดินออกมาจากสตูดิโอ ก็เห็นเด็กผู้หญิงอายุประมาณ 5-6 ปีนั่งอยู่ตรงม้านั่งหน้าตึก เธอยิ้มและโบกมือเรียกเขา 

“สวัสดีค่ะ เดคคาร์ด”

_ เรียกชื่อต้นซะด้วย...เรารู้จักกันเหรอไง? _ เดคคาร์ดเพียงแค่ยิ้มทักตอบ 

เด็กผู้หญิงลงจากม้านั่งแล้ววิ่งมากอดแขนเขาเหมือนเป็นญาติสนิท จากนั้นดึงมือเขาให้เดินตาม

“เรากำลังจะไปไหนกัน? แล้วเธอเป็นใครล่ะ หนูน้อย?” ปากถาม ขาก้าวเดินตามเด็กหญิงไปเรื่อยๆ สายตาสอดส่องซ้ายทีขวาทีตลอดทางอย่างระมัดระวังตัว แม้เด็กคนนี้จะแต่งตัวสะอาดดูดี ทว่านั่นก็ตบตาเดคคาร์ดไม่ได้ เขามองออกว่าเธอเป็นเด็กไร้บ้านที่ถูกใครสักคนจ้างวานมาโดยให้เสื้อผ้าสวยๆเป็นค่าตอบแทน

ไม่นานนักเธอก็พาเขามาหยุดอยู่ที่ตรอกแคบไม่ไกลจากสวนสาธารณะเท่าไหร่นัก 

“รอตรงนี้นะคะ เดี๋ยวเขาจะมารับคุณ” เด็กหญิงบอกกับเขา ปล่อยมือและทิ้งให้เขายืนอยู่คนเดียวในตรอกมืด จากนั้นร่างเล็กก็เดินจากไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

หากเป็นคนธรรมดาทั่วไปคงไม่มีใครอยากยืนรอคนอยู่ในตรอกมืดยามค่ำคืนของลอนดอนหรอก เพราะมันไม่ปลอดภัย 

ทว่าเดคคาร์ดไม่ใช่คนธรรมดาทั่วไป เขาคุ้นชินกับบรรยากาศน่ากลัวในตรอกมืดแบบนี้เป็นอย่างดี เคยอยู่กับมันมาก่อน ดังนั้นจึงยืนรอมนุษย์ปริศนาผู้ที่อ้างว่า _ จะมารับ _ เขาได้อย่างไม่มีปัญหา(แต่ก็ไม่ประมาทด้วยเช่นกัน)

เดคคาร์ดถอนหายใจพลางมองนาฬิกาข้อมือ นี่ก็ผ่านไปจะครบนาทีแล้ว “จะออกมาได้รึยัง? ลีลานานเหลือเกินนะ ไม่ว่าแกจะเป็นใครก็ตาม” 

“รู้ว่าฉันรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว?” ไม่นานนักก็มีเสียงตอบจากมุมมืดด้านในสุดของตรอก มีความประหลาดใจเจืออยู่ในน้ำเสียง

_ ไม่รู้สิแปลก _ เขาชักมีดพกที่ซ่อนไว้ออกมา สืบเท้าก้าวเดินลึกเข้าไปในตรอก เขาไม่รอให้อีกฝ่ายเดินมาหา รีบชิงลงมือก่อนทันที 

“เฮ้ๆๆ ใจเย็น! นี่ฉันเองๆ!” ผู้ถูกจู่โจมรีบคว้าจับแขนถือมีดที่จ้วงแทงมาไว้ได้ทันก่อนที่ปลายมีดแหลมจะจิ้มเขา

เดคคาร์ดชะงักมือเมื่อเห็นใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายชัดๆภายใต้แสงสว่างอันริบหรี่ของตรอก “ลุค?” 

ลุคถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกเมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายเก็บมีด “ใช่ ฉันเอง”

“คิดวิธีปรากฏตัวให้มันดีกว่านี้หน่อยได้มั้ย ฉันนึกว่าโดนลวงมาปล้นซะอีก!”

“เอ่อ…โทษที”

“...”

“...”

พวกเขายืนจ้องหน้ากันอย่างไร้คำพูด ไม่รู้ว่าควรเริ่มหรือทำตัวอย่างไรดี ปล่อยให้ความเงียบของตรอกเข้าปกคลุมอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ ก่อนที่ดาราร่างใหญ่จะเป็นฝ่ายทำลายความเงียบก่อน

“เดค เราต้องคุยกัน”

++++

“แล้วยังไงต่อ?”

ลุควางแก้วกาแฟที่ดื่มหมดแล้วลงบนโต๊ะ เขากับเดคคาร์ดกำลังนั่งกินมื้อค่ำอยู่ที่คาเฟ่เล็กๆแห่งหนึ่ง ทั่งคู่สั่งเมนูเหมือนกันคือชุดแพนเค้กกับกาแฟ

“ก็อย่างที่เล่าไป” เดคคาร์ดกลืนแพนเค้กคำสุดท้ายลงคอ จากนั้นเอนหลังพิงเก้าอี้ ท่าทางผ่อนคลาย

ตั้งแต่วันที่เดคคาร์ดเลือกที่จะหนีหายไปจากชีวิตของลุค ฮอบส์จนถึงวันนี้ก็เป็นเวลา 7 เดือนพอดีเป๊ะ…

...7 เดือนที่พวกเขาไม่ได้เจอกัน…

...7 เดือนที่ลุคแทบเป็นบ้า... 

เดคคาร์ดเล่าว่าหลังจากที่เขาจากบ้านของลุคมา เขาก็กดเงินสดทั้งหมดที่มีในบัญชีที่ลุคเปิดไว้ให้จนเกลี้ยง จากนั้นหักบัตรทิ้งและหอบหิ้วเงินสดติดตัวไปตลอดเพื่อหาซื้อห้องดีๆสักห้องเพื่อใช้เป็นที่อยู่ถาวร เนื่องจากราคาค่าห้องที่เขาเล็งเอาไว้นั้นแพงเอาเรื่อง เงินสดทั้งหมดของเขานั้นไม่พอจ่าย เขาจึงต้องมองหาห้องอื่นที่ราคาถูกลงมาแทนและซื้อเป็นเงินสดในคราเดียว ...แน่นอนว่าเขาถังแตกในพริบตาที่ซื้อห้องพัก… ดังนั้นเขาจึงต้องเริ่มต้นหางานใหม่อีกครั้ง…

เขากลับไปหาเจ้านายชาวจีนอีกครั้งเพื่อรับงานอีกเพียง 6-7 งานก่อนจะขอเลิกทำงานให้อย่างถาวร (แน่นอนว่าเจ้านายชาวจีนไม่แคร์ เพราะเขาหาคนใหม่มาแทนได้ก่อนที่เดคคาร์ดจะขอวางมือเสียอีก) เมื่อหยุดทำงานทวงหนี้และทำงานจิปาถะอย่างอื่นตั้งแต่ ล้างจาน ทำความสะอาดตามร้านอาหารกับบ้านพักคนรวย เป็นยามเฝ้าไนท์คลับ ยันส่งอาหารและพิซซ่า รายได้หดลดลงฮวบฮาบอย่างเห็นได้ชัด ทว่ามันก็ยังดีกว่าไม่มีรายได้เลย

เขานำเงินที่เก็บสะสมจากการทำงานส่วนหนึ่งไปเลือกซื้อโทรศัพท์มือถือคุณภาพดีเครื่องหนึ่งและใช้เวลาปลุกปล้ำกับมันเป็นเวลาหลายวันกว่าจะใช้คล่อง จากนั้นใช้มันหางานอื่นๆทำควบคู่ไปกับการศึกษาความรู้ต่างๆที่เขาไม่เคยได้มีโอกาสเรียนรู้มาก่อน...และติดตามข่าวสารของลุค ฮอบส์ ผ่านข่าวบันเทิงบ้างเป็นครั้งคราว... 

วันหนึ่งในขณะที่เขากำลังถูพื้นของร้านอาหารแห่งหนึ่งอยู่นั้นก็มีชายคนหนึ่งจ้องมองเขาตลอดอย่างไม่วางตา จนเขารู้สึกอึดอัดและถามอีกฝ่ายว่าต้องการอะไร? ชายคนนั้นจึงให้นามบัตรเขามาใบหนึ่ง แนะนำตัวว่าชื่อโฮแกน เป็นแมวมองที่กำลังมองหานายแบบอยู่ และเดคคาร์ดก็เข้าตากรรมการพอดี…

แน่นอนว่าเขาปฎิเสธในคราแรก แต่เมื่อโดนรบเร้าอยู่หลายครั้ง เขาก็ยอมไปออดิชั่นตามที่โฮแกนแนะนำแล้วก็ไม่ทำให้ผิดหวัง… เขาผ่านออดิชั่นและเริ่มงานสายนี้ตั้งแต่นั้นมา…

“เหนื่อยน่าดูเลยนะ” ลุคกอดอก

“ใช่ เหนื่อยมาก”  _ แต่ก็คุ้มค่าล่ะวะ _

“ไม่น่าเชื่อ ว่านายจะติดตามข่าวคราวของฉัน” 

“เอ่อ...นั่น...ฉันก็แค่...พิมพ์ชื่อนายบนอินเตอร์เน็ต แล้วมันก็โผล่ขึ้นมาเต็มไปหมด…”  _ เยอะแยะจนไม่รู้จะเลือกอ่านข่าวไหนก่อนเลยทีเดียว… _

ลุคคลี่ยิ้ม “นายดูหนังฉันด้วยสินะ”

“...ฉันไม่มีเวลามานั่งดูหนัง”  _ ให้ตายก็ไม่ยอมบอกว่าดูเกือบทุกเรื่องหรอก… _

“ฮ่าๆ ฉันรู้ว่านายดู” 

“ฉัน...ไม่…” 

“นายดูแน่ๆ”

เดคคาร์ดเม้มปากเป็นเส้นตรง และลุคก็ยิ้มโชว์ฟันขาวให้เขาอย่างรู้ทัน

“นายยังไม่ได้ตอบคำถามฉันอีกอย่าง”

“?”

“ตอนนั้นนายบอกว่า ‘ _ ฉันจะไม่ไปไหน’ _ แล้วทำไม…?”

“...”

“...”

เดคคาร์ดยกแก้วกาแฟขึ้นดื่มรวดเดียวหมด วางแก้วลง แล้วลุกขึ้นยืน “ฉันกลับล่ะ ดีใจที่ได้เจอนะ”

“เดี๋ยวก่อน” ร่างใหญ่รีบลุกตาม คว้าแขนคู่สนทนาที่กำลังจะเดินออกจากร้าน “ให้ฉันไปส่ง”

เดคคาร์ดยักไหล่ “ตามใจ” 

++++

“นี่มัน…” ลุคไม่เข้าใจ เขากำลังเดินตามเดคคาร์ดเข้าไปในตึกอพาร์ตเม้นท์ซึ่งเป็นที่เดียวกับที่อยู่อาศัยของเขา 

เดคคาร์ดเพียงปรายตามองเขาแค่แว้บเดียว ยังคงก้าวเท้าเดินนำหน้าต่อไปจนถึงบันไดหนีไฟและเดินขึ้นไปยังชั้น 2 จากนั้นเปิดประตูเพื่อเข้าไปในตึก ก่อนจะหยุดอยู่หน้าห้องเล็กห้องหนึ่งซึ่งอยู่ด้านในสุดและอยู่ในตำแหน่งอับสายตาของชั้น

“นาย…” ลุคยังไม่หายงงก็ได้ยินเสียง  _ แกร๊ก _ เมื่ออีกฝ่ายไขกุญแจ

เดคคาร์ดดันประตูเปิดออก ก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปในห้อง หันมามองคนที่ยืนอยู่หน้าห้องเล็กน้อย “เข้ามามั้ย?”

ลุคเดินตามเข้าไปในห้องแทนคำตอบ

ทันทีที่ประตูปิด ร่างของเดคคาร์ดก็ถูกดึงเข้าไปอยู่ในอ้อมกอดอุ่นจากด้านหลัง

“นายอยู่ที่นี่มาตลอดเลยงั้นเหรอ?” 

“อือ”

“แล้วทำไมไม่บอก?”

“ก็นายไม่ได้ถาม” 

“นายหนีหายไป” 

“ครบกำหนดระยะเวลาที่เราตกลงกันไว้แล้ว ฉันก็ต้องเป็นฝ่ายออกมาสิ”

“แต่ฉันขอให้นายอยู่ต่อ แล้วนายก็บอกว่าจะไม่ไปไหน”

“ฉันก็ไม่ได้ไปไหนนี่ ยังคงอยู่ในตึกนี้เหมือนเดิม แค่คนละห้อง”

“ให้ตายสิ เดค” ลุคกระชับอ้อมกอด กดจูบลงบนหลังคออีกฝ่าย “ฉันนึกว่า...จะเสียนายไปซะแล้ว” การสูญเสียโจอี้ก็เจ็บมากพอสำหรับเขาแล้ว ดังนั้นเขาไม่ต้องการจะเสียเดคคาร์ดไปอีกคน 

“พูดดีๆหน่อย ฉันยังไม่ตาย” เดคคาร์ดถอนหายใจ

“ฉันอออกตามหานายไปทั่ว ติดต่อนายก็ไม่ได้เพราะนายไม่มีมือถือ ฉันหานายไม่เจอเป็นเดือนๆ นายหายตัวไปอย่างสมบูรณ์แบบไร้ร่องรอย...แล้วแบบนี้จะให้ฉันคิดว่าไงล่ะ?”

“ฉันเก่งใช่มั้ยล่ะ?” เดคคาร์ดยิ้มมุมปาก “ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะงานถ่ายแบบ นายคงไม่มีทางหาฉัน--อ๊ะ!”

“ใช่ นายเก่ง” ลุคยอมรับ หัวเราะในลำคอขณะไล้ริมฝีปากขบกัดใบหูของร่างในอ้อมกอด

“ลุค นี่ไม่ใช่เวลา...”

ลุคยังคงไม่หยุด มือใหญ่สอดผ่านรอยแยกระหว่างกระดุมเสื้อเข้าไปสัมผัสผิวกายอุ่นที่เขาเฝ้าโหยหามาตลอด

เดคคาร์ดคว้ามือที่เริ่มบีบเฟ้นหน้าอกเขา “ลุค…”

“นายออกกำลังกายเพื่อเพิ่มกล้ามเนื้อสินะ” 

“มีปัญหารึไง?”

“เปล่า” ร่างใหญ่อมยิ้ม รู้สึกดีใจที่อีกฝ่ายทำตามคำแนะนำที่เขาเคยพูดไว้ ร่างกายที่มีกล้ามเนื้อเพิ่มขึ้นนี้ยังทำให้เขาหลงรักมากกว่าเดิมเสียอีก “แค่รู้สีกว่ามันเต็มไม้เต็มมือดีน่ะ”

เดคคาร์ดผลักเขาออกทันที 

“ไอ้เวร มีซักวินาทีมั้ยที่แกจะไม่คิดเรื่องหื่นกาม?” คนตัวเล็กกว่าถลึงตาใส่ด้วยความหงุดหงิด

ลุคส่ายหน้า  _ สำหรับนายน่ะไม่ _

เดคคาร์ดกลอกตา “ถ้าไม่มีอะไรแล้วก็กลับห้องไปซะ”

“เดค...”

“อ-อะไร?” ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มที่แฝงแววอ้อนวอนของลุคกำลังจ้องมาที่เขา…

**“อย่าหนีฉันไปอีกนะ”**

_ ...พระเจ้าช่วย... _ เดคคาร์ดกัดกระพุ้งแก้มตัวเอง ... _ ไม่นะ… อย่ามองฉันด้วยสายตาหมาหงอยแบบนั้นสิวะ!... _

“ฉันรู้ว่าเราเริ่มต้นกันได้ไม่สวยเท่าไหร่ แถมยังเร็วเกินไป... แต่ครั้งนี้ฉันอยากทำให้มันถูกต้อง” ลุคพูดต่อ ไม่สนใจอาการกระอักกระอ่วนของเดคคาร์ด ก้าวเข้าประชิดตัวอีกครั้ง “ฉะนั้น...อย่าหนีฉันไปอีกเลยนะ”

_ ให้ตายสิ...ให้ตายสิ! _ เดคคาร์ดกัดฟัน… นี่เป็นการตัดสินใจที่ยากสำหรับเขา 

เห็นอีกฝ่ายไม่ตอบ ลุคเริ่มใจไม่ดี หากเขาเป็นหมาก็คงแสดงอาการหูลู่หางตก “...เดค?”

_ เป็นไงเป็นกันวะ! _ เดคคาร์ดลูบหลังคอตัวเองอย่างหงุดหงิด ก่อนจะคว้าใบหน้าของลุคไว้ด้วยมือทั้งสองข้างแล้วรั้งศีรษะตรงหน้าลงมาเพื่อแนบริมฝีกปากของทั้งคู่เข้าด้วยกัน จากนั้นผละออกมาเล็กน้อยเพื่อมองใบหน้าเหรอหราของลุคผู้ถูกจู่โจมโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว

แม้จะเคยมีความสัมพันธ์ทางกายมามากมายหลายครั้ง เดคคาร์ดก็ไม่เคยมีความคิดที่จะจูบกับใครเลยสักคน ...ไม่แม้แต่กับบาทหลวงบริกซ์ตัน... เพราะเขาไม่มั่นใจในอนาคตของตัวเองและไม่ต้องการผูกมัดกับใคร ที่สำคัญไปกว่านั้น…เขาไม่คิดว่าจะมีใครต้องการคนไร้บ้านอย่างเขาจริงๆจังๆหรอก... 

...ทว่าเมื่อครู่นี้...เขาเพิ่งจูบลุค ฮอบส์… 

...เพราะเขารู้ดีว่าอีกฝ่ายนั้นพูดจากใจจริง...

“ม-เมื่อกี๊-น-นาย…” ลุคถึงกับไปต่อไม่ถูก เพราะที่ผ่านมาพวกเขาไม่เคยจูบกันเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว ทำเอาหัวใจของเขาเต้นผิดจังหวะไปเลยทีเดียว

และนั่นทำให้เดคคาร์ดหัวเราะ 

“นาย...หัวเราะด้วย” สตั๊นไปอีกดอก… ลุคจำไม่ได้ว่าเคยเห็นเดคคาร์ดหัวเราะหรือยิ้มจากใจให้เขาเลยสักครั้ง การที่ได้เห็นอีกฝ่ายยิ้มหัวเราะแบบนี้มันช่างทำให้เขาดีใจจนแทบจะทนไม่ไหวอยู่แล้ว “แบบนี้ก็หมายความว่า…?”

มือทั้งสองข้างของเดคคาร์ดเลื่อนจากใบหน้าลุคไปโอบรอบต้นคอหนานั่นไว้หลวมๆ ปลายจมูกของพวกเขาแตะกันเบาๆ “ก็อย่างที่นายคิดนั่นแหละ”

“นายตกลง?”

เดคคาร์ดยิ้มแทนคำตอบ

ริมฝีปากคนทั้งสองเคลื่อนเข้าหากันอีกครั้ง คราวนี้แนบชิดและลึกซึ้งมากขึ้น… 

เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นตอนนี้มันช่างหวานเลี่ยนเกินกว่าจะเป็นจริง ลุครู้ว่าเดคคาร์ดเองก็คงรู้สึกเช่นเดียวกัน แต่ใครจะสนล่ะ? แค่คนที่เขารักตกลงใจที่จะยอมเริ่มต้นใหม่กับเขาอีกครั้งและได้ยืนกอดกันแบบนี้ก็มีความสุขที่สุดในจักรวาลแล้ว…

\- FIN -


End file.
